It's Always the Shy Ones
by WrittenPhoto
Summary: It was described in the books and tourist pamphlets as the perfect place to relax, hike, beach walks; practically anything a tourist would find amazing and to their interest. Honestly, most of the time I read about Forks; I began to approach the topic of food utensils. OC/Paul Imprint story
1. C H A P T E R O N E

_It was described in the books and tourist pamphlets as the perfect place to relax, hike, beach walks; practically anything a tourist would find amazing and to their interest. Honestly, most of the time I read about Forks; I began to approach the topic of food utensils. First the thought about the spoon, dipping for the food, in which the word dipping brings me forth to swimming. And I quickly thought through swimming into drowning from my lack of being able to swim. After drowning, I thought of Death, Then Life. And then I was back at the start again, looking at stupid pamphlets._

* * *

A bunch of stupid wild thoughts came to mind when I looked outside the window at the blur scenery, the edge of a cardboard box on my left side jarring me out of them. Mom was driving with her hair pulled up in a loose pony tail, her curly blonde hair moving in relative pace to the wind bursting through the open window adding to the constant flow of air. Her hand tightening and then relaxing on the steering wheel as she saw one of the first signs that welcome people to the town.

Pursing my lips a blew a breath of air out of my lips, watching the outside world turn into night, then day, night again. Grassy fields to ocean and green trees for days was getting to me, making me think to much. But…It was a point in my life that I had to live with. But honestly, I didn't mind being a bit glum about it. I was moving, and that was it.

Big whoopee doo da day.

A small smile went to my lips when Mom turned up the radio and began singing to some eighties song that I forget the name yet could feel my throat bordering with song from a small vibrating motion that was waiting to spring forth with music. It stopped immediately when it hit a particular part that I knew nothing about, yet she kept singing and bringing forth her heritage and the time in which she knew well.

Picking at the skin on my fingernails, I grew interested in the passing of the trees, which stopped speeding by at an alarming rate and began to slow to a comfortable pace for sore eyes.

A store was the first subject to my eyes. Mom subtly scanning it in her eyes, letting her foot ease down on the brake while her right hand pulled forward and turned the blinker on. Causing those in the parking lot of the store watch our arrival with weary eyes. Their bodies had slightly taken a stiffer tone from their earlier positions from when they were talking amiably.

Mom stepped out of the car with a slightly frazzled look upon her face as she began walking in the store with a list quickly being pulled from her pocket. The people I noticed by the car right next to me were normal. Normal plain people. The guy with the rounded face and meat on his bones with blonde hair and an attitude that seemed carefree and happy while talking with the girl, who had very dark blonde hair with brown weaving all through it. Her features were rounded also; the only noticeable spot upon her face was a small dent on her cheek.

I felt a stare on me when I was beginning to snuggle into my seat, the edge on the box next to me being flattened by my palm. I looked to the left and saw a police cruiser and a man stepping out with a slightly oversized belly and clean shaven face, the man glanced at me and continued onwards to the store. The kids on my right side were still talking, but were taking glances at the car now. I slinked down in my seat, waiting a few more minutes until their gazes returned to Mom; whose cheeks were slightly flush and she held two plastic bags. One filled with a box of heaven knows what; maybe something easy to heat up, and another with drinks.

Mom looked behind as she turned the key and put her long fingers on the back of the seat; it was then the teenagers caught sight of me and a slight hopeful look emerged on their face. It scared me a little, being the object of attention to them right then, maybe I was to be a saving grace to them in some way that I couldn't even fathom.

The blur of trees happened again and Mom once again began humming.

It was like this until we reached a house that was on the edge of town, a nice walking distance to school and a forest was practically the back yard along with the other houses that were lined up with the house with sea foam green paint on the siding that was beginning to peel along with the white that adorned the window seals and door frame. The yard was a deep green that matched everything around here, dew clinging to anything or everything out in the open. It was weird to see the grass greener than to what I was used too. A sense of longing came over me to feel the wind brush its fingers through my hair and tall grass in the hay fields that I walked through to get to town.

The squeak of Mom's crappy breaks caused my admiration of the slowly falling down house to dance out of my ears and out into the atmosphere. Unbuckling I opened my door, stepping down from the back of the truck, quickly reaching behind me to grab the box that was literally a thorn in my side the entire ride here. It was filled with kitchen supplies and stuff we couldn't have really have put on the movers truck while we stayed at the house for a few more days. I didn't even get to see Mom walk up the driveway, or should I say run up the driveway.

My feet made soft splashing noises in the driveway when I walked up the house, my heart beating from nervousness at the thought of a new place to live in. Mom was already fluttering about like a bird trapped in a house desperately clawing at the walls to find a way out; except she was examining it in a close eye, making sure the movers had done a good job to sort out the furniture in the best possible way and for any damage.

The front doors screen creaked when I opened it, causing a wince to come forth from my face

"Theo! The bedroom upstairs with one window and cream walls is yours!"

I stopped, listening to her mutter and curse as she fiddled with what sounded like our fridge opening and closing. So the kitchen was that way… alright.

Shifting the heavy box in my arms, I went through an open doorway with the sight of Mom hooking up the microwave and setting the clock on it with her phone on the counter, causing a bright light to the dim covering through the room from the old lighting hanging from the ceiling.

"I thought you went to your room and…." She trailed off with seeing me put the box on the counter. "I'll get that, just go to your room and fix things to how you like them."

I looked at her after rubbing my hands from the pressure that was no longer put onto them from the weight. "Alright… are we having some kind of T.V dinners or something?"

She looked at me for a moment. "Yeah, we are… come down in an hour." She turned around and began fiddling with the clock again. I turned away and began walking up the stairs that began to creak under my weight, making me cringe again. "Oh!" And exclamation from inside the kitchen burst through the house. "Make sure to set the clock in your room!"

I nodded to myself and continued the trek. My hand resting on the first door to my left. It was opened to reveal striking white tile bathroom walls. It was closed quickly and my hands reached from another door, finding one window and cream walls. One more room was left and I concluded it was Mom and Dad's room. I didn't bother looking in it yet, and let myself enter my room.

It was a nice cream, suited to maybe look like it was to comfort the person in the room. A bed was placed in the middle of the room, green sheets with flower print covering the mattress, a pillow with a cover adorning lacing on the opening showed.

Huffing slightly I turned around to find that the door closed on its own, great; a heavy door. I put my hands on my hips and began the rearranging. The bed was quick to have it pushed to the left side of the room towards the window, the nightstand slowly joining it. And perhaps almost broken pieces of a lamp until it was hastily caught with my fumbling hands.

The pattering of rain accompanied me as I made to my boxes in the corner. Most were filled with clothes and various pictures of the grassy plains I grew up in. A small smile fitted upon my face at the pictures of the girls and boys in the pictures who knew me since I was born flew upon my eyes and into my brain; letting the memories in which those pictures were a flutter and mutter words of remembrance.

It was a little more than an hour of me hanging pictures on a corkboard when Mom called for me downstairs, the smell of pizzas from boxes floating into my nose. I knew she would most likely pick the pizzas, those are pretty easy to heat up in the microwave, no matter what kind you get. The sound of air rushing out from pop hit my ears in the doorway of the kitchen as Mom delicately ate the pepperoni slice after a quick gulp of her soda. Which was no surprise, .

With a yawn, I sat down with a smile and began chewing eagerly on the plate next to mine with a bottle of root beer next to me. The five minutes that passed was relatively quiet except for the sounds of chewing and rain on the window above the sink.

"So I was thinking of cleaning the house a bit tomorrow, help make it a little bit homey before your Dad gets here; which reminds me… I need to call him to tell him we're here." She muttered the last part to herself as I listened to her quietly, chewing at the slice in my hands, the grease coating the fingertips on my hands.

"I need to ask him something too… Mind if I talk to him when you call him?"

"Yeah.. And we can sign you up for school after or before cleaning house, let's just see what mood I'm in, and then you can start Monday since Friday is tomorrow. So that gives you time to get pencils a binder and backpack all ready, how about that?"

I nodded quickly, talking with food in my mouth. "Yeahhh, the house should be ready then, and we can make it more… homey?"

"Yeah… homey." She whispered with a smile, as if someone would hear us.

"That just sounds like some word that a gang would use." I muttered with a shy smile.

Mom laughed and leaned back in her chair, bringing her shirt up and putting the hem through opening in-between her breasts; creating a type of bikini.

"Yeah Homey, how ya doin down in the dumps?" She paused and looked out the window for a moment, making her hand with the fork look like it was flicking ash off the tip of it. "YO BILL HOMEY, COME HERE!" She yelled.

I burst into giggles, Mom closely following with snort and a huge smile.

When all was said and done, sighs of happiness and contentment filled the air with light conversation until we went to bed.

* * *

**Hey there to who's reading! Thanks for reading! Crit and comments are welcomed!**


	2. C H A P T E R T W O

Blackness invaded my consciousness when the sounds of creaking came into my ears, allowing my body to slowly regain itself into the world of the living. The wood groaning around the house made me wrinkle my nose, following closely by letting myself bury into the green floral blankets with a content sigh. Nothing could take me from this warm bed, nothing.

**BZZ BZZ BZZ**

"Bugger." Mom's voice mumbled down the hall; drifting into my room from the open door being held by a rock found in the backyard. If we hadn't found that rock, I'd most likely be trapped in my room this morning if it was there. The first morning I got up to help Mom clean house, I was shoving my shoulder against the door until my shoulder was red and felt like falling off. It took almost an hour of Mom pushing on the other side and me pulling to get it open. We both fell on the floor, and when the door was closing shut we both jumped forward and held it open, our cheeks flush and our butts hurting, we laughed until Mom went to get the rock, her laughter being heard from the yard in great huffs and our laughter causing me to almost close the door again.

Needless to say, the lock on the door was not needed.

I groaned and pushed the blanket off, the air hitting me like ice water; seemingly grabbing the air from my lungs.

"Shut the bugger up!" Mom yelled from her room down the hall.

I smiled and jumped up stretching to get all the kinks out of my muscles, hearing pops and letting out a contented groan. "It's your alarm clock! Shut it of yourself!"

"Oh right." The words were barely audible. Hardly a whisper inside the halls. It sounded as if it could come from a ghost, well it could, talking about all the moaning and groaning inside this house, since all the wood sounds like it's got some kind of buzz saw trying to get impenetrable steel, and it's only allowing it to moan and groan.

I sucked in a large breath of air and let it out in a big gust; searching my floor for a pair of pants; my hands rubbing against my bare thighs clad only in my underwear and large oversized shirt. I admit to myself it wasn't the grandest idea to wear something like this to bed, it was fairly cold around here compared to the weather over on the Great Plains. Various pairs of shorts littered my room from wearing them only inside the house to help move furniture.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, causing a mumbled response from Mom in the other room. Slipping the loose blue jeans over my legs I shivered at how cold they got from staying on the floor all weekend long; maybe I'll put them over the heater tomorrow morning. Pulling the shirt over my head and tossing it near the window that's closed, it hit the window with a small thump and I bended over picking up a brown shirt and threw it on.

My eyes were scanning the room, looking for a lump of dark green. I was prowling the already clothes covered floor sadly, meaning that my room most likely would need to be cleaned almost daily.

Surprise, surprise; it was hidden behind the stupid door; staring at me with its old green army backpack, the straps left open and various papers that were strewn inside it from my old school. Huffing in annoyance over that stupid door, I grabbed it and grasped it tightly as I kicked the rock so it would stay in front of the door for sure. Grumbling in reassurance I made my way down the hall, the light from the window at the end of the hall allowing a stream to let light in the dim area. Peeking at Mom's  
form in the bed, heavily covered in blankets drawn up to her sun kissed face. Her nose wiggled at the sound of my feet.

"What do you want…" She mumbled, groaning and flipping so she was facing away from me and snuggled further into her blankets.

"I'm up for school and you're going to be late for work."

Her blankets flew forward and she looked stricken. "Shit!" She scrambled and started throwing off her clothes and I watched in amusement as she grabbed jeans and throwing a shirt on. "I really need James; he knows he's my own trusty alarm clock." She paused and looked at me; winking. "If you know what I mean."

I made a disgusted face, repulsed at her sexual innuendo. "You're disgusting."

She smiled, and fluttered about piling clothes upon her in heavy amounts as if a blizzard was outside.

"It's not that cold outside."

"Oh, well, tell me that when you step out and get pelted with rain in the morning."

"I'm walking."

She laughed, letting out an extremely bubbly laugh; her hands skimming through her hair and grabbing it for a pony tail. Her brown eyes watched me as I leaned in the doorway.

"I hope you get thoroughly soaked; make sure to take your shoes off outside when you come home."

She brushed pass me, walking with a bounce in her step, even though she just woke up. It confused me greatly; maybe thinking about Dad got her happy.

_Eww._

I really did not need to make that be the subject of my morning. Oh great, I'm going to be thinking about it all the way to the school. Bringing my hands to the straps of my backpack I began the descent downstairs, hearing Mom fiddling around in the kitchen which was most likely some kind of tea that had a weird name. She had a thing for tea with exotic names; don't ask me why, she just does.

Putting my hand on the door frame, bits of white paint flecked off into my palm. I pulled my hand back, rubbing my hand together with a straight line on my lips while I watched the amount spread across my skin and fall to the worn wood floor.

"I keep forgetting to ask… but how old is this house?"

She turned my way with a mug in her hands, her eyes looking to the ceiling to seemingly asking for the answer. Her lips were pursed while thinking. "Honestly; I don't know. James would most likely know, or you could ask the neighbors…" She paused, looking at me. "Well… hell if I know."

I watched her, and then looked at the clock on the microwave; about thirty minutes was left till school. Stretching my hand over my head and yawning. "I guess I'll ask him when he gets here. That's going to be a few weeks from now since he's still working; I don't see why he stays up there though." I grumbled the last part under my breath and Mom's eyes snapped up; her eyes narrowing.

"He's staying up there to get us enough money to live our life. You need to learn that and stop acting like he's just leaving us here to be stranded." Mom's face was hard and cold and that ultimately made me shrink back.

I moved to leave, uttering the word 'sorry' before I ran out, slipping on my shoes in the process, and letting cold air to rush into the house as the door creaked. I shivered in response and hopped down the steps in a fast pace, creating a sense of urgency to my walk to the school. My feet stepped in puddles; my ropers keeping the water out, but the bottom of my jeans were thoroughly weighed down by water.

I really miss my old home; the worst thing you would run into in the haying fields was a snake or a hole that you stepped in. I sighed and hunched over, rubbing my upper arms to regain a type of heat to them.

My brown hair whipped around me with the wind that hit me. Why oh why did we move here in the middle of winter? It was a stupid idea to get used to the climate here in the middle of the winter. I let out a shuddering breath; walking a bit faster and hoping that the heaters were on at the school.

I stepped in a large puddle, lost in my thoughts of welcoming heat. I let out a shuddered gasp, ice seemingly being hit into my foot.

"Mother…!" I whispered angrily, grunting the curse at the end as I looked at my pants that had water halfway up my shin. The school was only a ten minute walk from the house, letting the walk be quick and less grueling to my cold body. The temperature was strange compared to the slight heat that was always surrounding me. I practically stayed indoors for most of the winter time and surrounded myself in schoolwork.

I mostly did that because I'm not much of a talker unless I know the person I'm speaking to.

The school was in view and my thoughts began the great leap of heaters again, oh, the wonderful heaters. I sighed and hurried my pace to cross the street only to almost get hit by a truck. I leaped back and waited for it to slow down… nope. That caused some confusion as I looked both ways now and walked across the street; grabbing the straps of my backpack and hefting it so it got higher onto my back.

I tried to shrink into a smaller person to try and not be noticeable as I made my way through the parking lot, but that did not work at all. Everyone was staring, and honestly; I hated it. I felt highly uncomfortable. I felt like everyone was trying to stab me with their thoughts. I cringed when I heard people yell at me.

"Hey new girl!"

"Whoa! New girl is soaked!"

"What's your name?!"

"Where you from?!"

That's what most of the people said and most likely were thinking, unless they didn't care or were preoccupied with not hitting me with their cars. Talking about that person that almost hit me, I wonder who that was.

I hurried inside of the building, trying to avoid just about everyone till I found the office. When I did find it, it was small, with folding chairs and a woman sitting at a desk while flipping through some papers. Colorful flyers decorated the main desk; the rest of the room was silent except for the loud ticking of the clock.

Stepping up to the desk, I waited for the woman to notice me. The sound of the clock loud as an elephant in my already pounding ears. My fingers were white from clutching the shoulder straps. The one thing I was completely thankful in this awkward you don't know I'm here but I'm here and this is awkward for me, and it's about to get awkward for you when you notice me; was the heaters in the room. True they weren't turned up extremely high, but I was thankful in every way.

"Excuse me Ms. Cope, I need my schedule." I gulped thinking I may have gotten her mixed up with the nameplate on the counter for someone else.

"Oh, of course!" Her eyes met mine with a kind look, but she still frightened me. Most people that I didn't know well were only nice to get something. So I immediately repelled from her and my grip tightened on my backpack. She eyed me curiously and looked me up and down in an ordinary small town fashion. "I'm guessing your Theo Rein"

I nodded quickly and she pushed a paper on the desk along with some books, causing me to step forward and snatch them quickly.

"You best not be so jumpy, enjoy your day; you'll get lots of attention and new friends." She smiled.

I did not want lots of attention.

"Yes Ma'am." I squeaked letting myself hurry out.

Alright, my locker was near the English class, as written down here. Okay, locker seventy-eight... Seventy-eight… There you are! I about skipped to it until someone slid in front of my gaze, causing me to stop my happy smile. It was a boy with a cheeky smile and happy face. Not another one! He's most likely wanting something.

"My names Mike Newton, Nice to meet you!"

"Theo..." I gulped and sidestepped him going to my locker and opening it to dump my books.

"Are you shy? Cause there's no need to." He said, about scaring me when I closed my locker door. My heart was racing a mile a minute; thumping fast in my ears. He was smiling and his arms were crossed, trying to look careless. Why, oh why was he trying this with me?

"I'm sorry… but I'm not looking for a boyfriend." I blurted quickly and he turned completely pale.

"Talk about spot on." I hear a chuckle and snort from behind me and I let my eyes glance in that direction to see a completely buff beautiful person with a blonde woman who looked drop dead gorgeous. Honestly, everyone scared me, so beautiful people were even more threatening. A burst of fear swept over me and when I get scared, I get sick and a strange sensation happens in my lower stomach; equal to that of a rock being dropped in my stomach.

"Oh... okay... I'll guess I'll see you around." Mike muttered, leaving me in a rush. I looked down at my schedule, leaning against my locker a wave of embarrassment in cutting him off like that…Well, nothing I could do about it now.

My first class was English, alright good, I liked English, maybe everyone would be in the middle of an assignment and I could read. Yeah that would be great.

Needless to say, I did not get to read. Mr. Berty was a horrible teacher. He looked at me and told me to sit next to some kid who looked about ready to pee himself or puke; I don't know, he just looked sick to me. I was told to write an assignment on where I had lived to make up the assignment they were doing at the moment. Mr. Jefferson's class was alright, even though I'm not much into politics, his class was mainly a hub for talking about how one could be the president and whether or not they would put Kool-Aid water fountains over America as the president. I had a study period after that in which I was given permission to roam the halls to get acquainted with the school and to be able to find all of my classes.

I was getting better at my fear of meeting new people, and my heartbeat had certainly calmed down; although a wave of fear almost always crashed over me when I saw one of those people who were extremely pretty. I made sure to stay away from them in the halls.

Now it was lunch, where the menu was serving a sandwich that most of the turkey had fat in it and was hard to chew. So I mainly stuck to the chicken nuggets they had and various parts of the salad bar that I liked.. which was mainly olives, ya know; the good ones you stick on your fingers and act like an alien when your little. Yeah; those good ones. I was now at a great point in my career of being the new girl, the lunch table seating.

Oh the horror.

I could see Mike being happy, then glum when he saw me. I almost stepped forward to sit next to him and try to apologize; but one of those pretty people were there. She was of course…pretty, and had a short haircut and a smoking hot man at her side. I seriously could see the steam coming off of them. Someone really had good genetics when they decided to make those people.

A snort followed my thought in the loud lunchroom, yet I still hear it; being that I was hyper sensitive to everything here. It was a man with of course; nice features, and an equally pretty girl next to him. But she was different from him and those other people who had pale skin and strange eyes, he noticed that I jerked my head when he snorted, and of course he began a stare off; not really wanting to have that kind of staring right now, I wrinkled my nose and sat down at an empty table. No longer concerned with my so called new girl status.

Those pale kids bothered me greatly, and I always felt a sense of danger whenever I was around them. It's as if my body was screaming, get away right now!

I chewed on a chicken nugget, thinking quietly about that group of pale people that I threw in a lot together. Maybe their related? The skin obviously gives off that thought… But I had seen a few of them sharing intimate moments. Maybe step brothers and sisters? But how would that explain the paleness? Maybe they didn't go outside much? That could be it; the sun must not be hitting these people and causing strange mutations.

I frowned at that thought. Mutations? That's just plain mean to think about! I finished my lunch and stood up to get to my class early, my green bag hanging off my right shoulder in a content way, maybe like a monkey swinging off my shoulder! That caused a smile to spring forth from my lips.

History… Was empty when I got there, except for the teacher eating from a tuber wear container. It was a normal looking class to me, filled with posters and diagrams of history playing out. The air was filled with the quiet sounds of her chewing on her lunch slowly as it looked like she was grading papers. I looked around curiously, poking around the history books about World War two and several wars before that.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." She said in surprise, causing me to jump at her sudden voice. I stared at her from the back of the room with frightened eyes. "Sorry, for surprising you. You can sit anywhere you want, there's no assigned seats in my class; even if someone says so." She said with a smirk at the end of her sentence.

I nodded quickly and sat down near to where I was standing, the chair making a small squeak as I pulled it back a bit to set my bag by my foot.

"So... Where are you from?" The teacher asked from in front of me, her body filled with curiosity. She held a sense of trust, and I felt drawn to it.

"I'm from Montana."

She smiled happily. "My name is Tiana, but everyone calls me Ms. Jones."

"Theo Rein ma'am."

"I know it's in your nature to be polite, but no need to say ma'am." Her voice reeked confidence and trust. "You can call me anything but that, I feel like an old hag when people call me that."

The small joke pulled me further out of my shell and I offered a shy smile while tilting my head to let parts of my hair to fall into my face.

The moment was broken quite quickly when the bell rang and Ms. Jones groaned and straightened up in her seat, fiddling with the computer next to her, the projector on the wall lighting up with a click of a remote. Thank god a video… I don't think I would like to have too much homework when I get home, I'd rather just work on the English assignment.

Floods of people piled in and a girl with black hair sat next to me, and she didn't seem nervous to sit next to me. I; being the foolish person I am, I sat in the seat closet to the aisle. Sadly, one of those pretty people sat next to me across the aisle. Fear washing over me in a great amount, I shivered at the feeling and tried to keep my eyes forward as Ms. Jones explained the video about the Vietnam war, it was to fill up the class period and would show some actual footage and photos of it.

Once it started, I was getting curious looks from those who were straying from the video. Causing myself to slink into my seat further, I hated being watched. I looked over to my side and bristled at seeing the pale guy staring at me; I returned his stare, feeling curiosity overwhelming my fear at the moment. Why was he so pale? I mean I get it that this place is known for rain, but everyone else compared to complexion looked like a tomato. I watched as he quirked an eyebrow and moved slightly quickly, causing me to get frightened and draw back from his stare and look at the front of the room to the video. When I glanced back at him a few minutes later, he was staring at me with a returned curiosity.

Kicking a rock on the side of the road while walking home, I thought about the previous hours in class. Nothing great happened and I made no friends so far. Ms. Jones was nice, but she was just a teacher. Teachers don't help you with your fears, they help you with homework.

I sighed and held onto my backpack with loose hands. After that pale guy who looked at me in History for a while, several pale people were around at all times, it was weird. I would be looking at the instruments in my last class and there would be the guy I saw with the girl. I learned his name was Edward while in the Band room; since I was near the trumpet girls while they gossiped about him and Bella? Maybe Bella was the girl sitting next to him next to lunch. I nodded and decided that was it; maybe they were together? I looked around and spotted the slowly collapsing sea foam green house, my footsteps were heavy and I felt like I had lead weighing down the soles.

Running my hands through my wet hair, I stepped inside the house; wiping my shoes on the door mat and setting them beside the door with Mom's shoes and two umbrellas.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

Silence drifted through the house as I closed the door and made my way into the kitchen; finding a note taped to the brown cabinets.

_Might be late home from work, I'll check with the supermarket and see if you can get a job there, so I might be late. There's some frozen pizza in the freezer, don't bother making me any._

_P.S Hope you got soaked._

I grumbled at the last part and proceeded to heat up my dinner, my stomach growling with hunger. Leaning on the counter, I tapped my fingers on my crossed arms, yawning and thinking of how to write that English assignment.

I could try and be ballsy and write in huge letters that its full of mountains and grass… No, that'd just make the teacher hate me and give me harder work. Although Ms. Jones was nice; and she helped make me more comfortable at school. The secretary was not oblivious to everything like the one at my old school; she seemed like a good judge of character and was trying to help everyone fit in.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Startled, I opened the microwave door and shimmied my bag higher on my shoulder, climbing the stairs with the plate cradled into my chest. My door was thankfully open, yet the rock looked like it was slightly moved so I poked it with my foot till it was in the position.

Taking a deep breath, I set the plate onto my desk in the corner of the room. Taking off my backpack and hanging it onto the back of my wooden chair, and sitting down with a great sigh and relaxed position as I leaned my head back, the wood touching the back of my head.

"I hate being shy." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**Angry man comes into the next chapter, so don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading**

**P.S Gold star for anyone who notices the Everybody Hates Chris reference!**


	3. C H A P T E R T H R E E

Wiping at my forehead, I yawned and stretched my arms, wincing at the pop that followed it immediately. I was sitting at the kitchen table with scrambled eggs and a piece of toast on our old dinner plates that most likely had dents and scratches all over the bottom. I was practically watching Mom shove her own ketchup covered eggs into her mouth, glancing at the clock while bits of it fell down her face. She cooked breakfast alright, but she was a horrible eater, how she got Dad to marry her, I'll never know.

Meanwhile; I was taking my sweet time eating, letting myself savor the taste of the buttered bread and the delight of having something other than frozen pizzas and fatty turkey sandwiches.

"God dammit, I wish you luck; lock up the house before you leave would ya? Not that anyone would steal anything." She mumbled out the last bit with a quick gulp, dumping her plate into the sink that was beginning to have its own Leaning tower of Piza. Mom caught my glance over there and grimaced. "Wash the dishes and I'll let you borrow the truck for a day."

"Done." I said quickly and she smiled. "I'll see you after work, and I've got my phone if you need me."

"Your phone." She snorted as she opened the screen door. "It's this electronic device that looks like its dust on your desk."

I snorted and listened to her laugh down the driveway till the sound of an engine erupted outside, accompanied by the squealing of tires. I shook my head and my shoulders shook in silent laughter. I have no idea how that woman kept that truck from not crashing.

Quietly eating the last of my breakfast I thought back to my week so far. School through the weekdays passed fairly quickly, and I've gotten to talking with these cousins that strayed off by themselves. I've said about two sentences in total, and that was my name and what stuff I enjoyed.

I'm hoping they'll grow an interest on me.

It's just hope though.

No one stared at me as much as they did in the first two days, by Friday; I was warming into the cocoon I called the school. Ms. Jones was a wonderful teacher, and I tried to spend as much time as I could in her class. At lunch we just discussed what we liked. She made my day greatly enjoyable, even when I was dreading the rest; she just made it… wonderful.

I cleared my throat and stood up, grabbing my plate and pushing my chair in. The clatter to the Leaning Tower of Plates made me cringe when it made the tell-tale clatter of glass hitting each other. I just really hoped that they didn't break while I was out.

I made my way out to the entry way, which was basically a hallway that led to the stairs, and behind the stairs was the washroom, on the left was the living room entryway, and the right was the stairs and kitchen entryway. The upstairs just held bathrooms and bedrooms. Just three rooms, counting the bathroom.

Shrugging my coat on from the rack on the doorway and slipping my ropers onto my socked feet; I made my way out the door, locking the house before leaving.

Shivering from the cold that blasted onto me, I stumbled in the driveway and almost got gravel stuck in my teeth. Rubbing my arms over my brown carhart, I made the trek down the icy road. Only sliding a few times. I hope that my job would go fine, I had Mom ask them and they gladly pulled me in, wanting more workers. I was nervous, yeah; who wasn't on their first day of a new job? I just hope it will help me get used to talking to people more than what I'm used to. I can just imagine it now, talking while I'm ringing up some groceries!

It didn't take long for me to reach the store; it was fairly quick; just like walking to school. I was stepping up to the cement around the building nervous as hell and wanting to run away to the house. I held a big looming cloud of foreboding over my head, like something was going to happen. Maybe I was going to hurt someone by dropping bean cans on their head, or letting them slip on the wet floor without putting the sign up!

My forehead wrinkled in worry from this as I walked into the store, immediately being greeted by a middle aged woman; her blackish grey hair behind held in a loose bun.

"Alright, Theo right?" I eagerly nodded, trying to act like I was enthusiastic; but it just came off shy and nervous. "No worries." She patted my shoulder with affection. "You'll be running around like a pro in a matter of hours."

She began ushering me to the side of the building into a break type looking room in which I immediately removed my jacket and placed it on a hook by the door. The middle aged woman was fiddling with an earthy brown apron that would go around me for work. She flung it at me, and I hastily pulled it over my white shirt and fastened it, allowing my hands to reach into the front pocket of it.

"Now everyone calls me Jean, no use in using my last name since that's the name of my husband… stupid bastard." She muttered under her breath, eliciting a giggle from me. She reminded me of my Mom a lot.

"Now, first things first; you'll be mopping the floors, since everyone thinks that it's great to not wipe their feet and track mud everywhere."

I tried to keep my groan in as I looked at her, yet she caught it and a huge smile broke over her face. "Don't worry, I'll let you check someone out today for a reward. Since the mud is awful hard to get out of the floor, being as it looks caked in." She paused and looked at me. "You did wipe your feet before you came in here right?" A stern look plastered upon her face.

"Yes ma'am." I uttered out, gulping immediately afterwards.

"Ma'am." She chuckled. "I like the sound of that better than Jean."

"There's a note on the cupboard telling you where everything is, and what you can do after mopping the floor."

She left quickly after that, smiling at me with wrinkles being heavily pronounced around the edges of her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth. I let my shoulders slouch as I made my way to the note on the wall. It was a small hoard of colorful sticky notes, outlining where everything was and a list of what could be done for today.

_Mop and bucket are in the closet to the left._

Alright, now to get to the muddy floor, like a good worker… When I opened the closet, a puff of dust hit me and I sneezed loudly, wiggling my nose in retaliation. So far, getting pelted with dust was not helping my self-esteem in beginning of my first job.

Shaking my head and releasing those thoughts out of my ears I pulled the portable yellow mop and bucket out, the squeaking erupting in my ears like a scream causing a wince to be pulled out and my jaw to clench in annoyance.

Was everything in this town broken down to where it moaned and groaned every time human contact was received? I swear it's what it seemed like! Well… at least what the house and this bucket acted like. Dragging that sorry excuse of a bucket down the entry way of the store, I noticed that I did in fact track a little bit of mud in here, but its probably off by now.

Whoops.

At least Jean filled up the bucket already, most likely trying to help me get used to this place. Picking up the waterlogged mop, I let the white tendrils spread over a remarkably large mud spot right in front of the mat… where might I add people should wipe their shoes. I mean, who in the hell decides for the first job that they're supposed to wipe the floors? I thought that maybe I'd go straight to some kind of customer service or at the check-out stands. What the hell; even organizing cans of food and watering the produce would be better than this!

Muttering out a few curses, I was already regretting getting this job. I know it was to help Mom with money so that she didn't have to stress herself out so much, but who knew it could be like this? And did I have to stand up the entire time? Oh god; I have to don't I?

Breathing heavily out of my nose in annoyance, I glanced at the floor I had been meekly cleaning at. I heard a few snickers as an employee walked in smelling of smoke without wiping their feet. Feeling my cheeks going red, I attacked that area of the floor furiously, only to look back and see a new set of muddy foots prints. Sighing quietly, I lifted the bottom of my feet and saw the grass clinging to the indents of the sole along with dirt.

Embarrassed, I made my way to the mat and wiped my feet hurriedly; trying to make sure Jean didn't see me. Which reminds me, I haven't seen her at all… maybe she'll wander around and see my progress. I nearly straightened at the thought of her coming and looking at my progress. There was still dirt all over the floor! Quickly dumping the mop into the bucket and soaking it with water I splayed the white tendrils across the floor again in a hurry, sweeping back and forth with a renewed vigor.

I was back into the break room taking greedy drinks of water from a paper cup when I first realized I was somewhat spoiled in the sense of not working. I sat down in the cracked leather seats and slumped back; staring at the ceiling.

"You need some kind of motivation don't you?" Jean said quietly in the doorway, walking towards me and pulling a seat out. I remained in the same position staring at the ceiling. I didn't feel like staring at her brown orbs and graying hair at the moment.

"If this is your thought on how I look, then you are completely correct." I muttered. "Mopping floors and tossing huge bags of trash into garbage cans that I can barely open…" I paused, not knowing what to say after that. "It's…." I paused yet again, mulling over my words. "It's like huge neon saying… you suck at work; just quit and go home."

She clucked her tongue at me with a motherly tone and grasped me in the shoulder tightly with a grip I didn't expect from her, causing my head to fall forth and look at her with wide eyes.

"Why did you decide to work?"

"T-t-to support my Mom." I stuttered on the first word, silently cursing myself at that.

"Then how are you going to support her if you're thinking of quitting?"

"I'm not."

"Now take those words and add quitting at the end."

"I'm not quitting." I uttered quickly, afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

She clucked at me again, and released my shoulder, looking at me with the same look the secretary at school gave me. The up and down small town look, most likely surveying my form to see if I'm perfect for this small town. "You're too skittish for your own good." She stood up, looking at the sink in the room. "Trust my words, you'll get used to working, and people. Now go put some cans on the shelves before I wring your neck!" She teased me at the end. "And be at attention cause I'll be having you check someone out later!"

I stood up, and gulped down the rest of my water, heading out with a sense of motivation. "Yes Ma'am!"

A chuckle emitted from the break room, causing a grin to hit my face.

* * *

Now we're talking about a being real store employee. I was currently sitting on the back of my calves while setting the last cans of beans onto the shelf, making sure they had the label pointing towards the aisle and were not too far back to where the other cans would practically block the view of it while someone was coming down the aisle.

A song that sounded like it would be used for a beach song came on and a smile fluttered on my face. I have to admit, Jean picked some really good songs for the store, that or it was just the radio. While I'm thinking about Jean, she seemed like the person who wanted to act all tough, yet was very kind. Maybe I felt loyal to her because she acted like Mom, maybe that's how Mom convinced her to give me this job; perhaps they hit it off and Jean said to hell with this; your daughter was raised right, invite her in!

A series of muffled laughs reached my ears when I stopped my musings. And I looked over the cardboard display for toothbrushes to see Dark skinned, dark haired people who looked like they came out of a bowflex commercial; all they needed to add was charming smi…nevermind; they got those. Just take a spray bottle and take their shirts off and spray them all over, and they're good. Clutching the cardboard box and watching them in interest was all I really wanted to do at the moment. That is, until I was gripped by my collar and pulled harshly out by a tough grip. I struggled for a moment and didn't even bother to see who caught me watching the customers.

"Theo, I'd like you to meet Emily Uley. And whoever these brood of boys are behind you are. I can never tell you idiots apart." Jean said in a joking matter. I stood up quickly after hearing her intro to this Emily Uley. Rubbing the red mark on my neck from the high collar digging into my throat.

"Sorry Ma'am, the names Theo." My hair fell over my face as a curtain as I purposely looked at my shoes.

"It's alright." Her kind voice made me look up and be startled at how her face was marred. "I've got Quil, Embry, and Paul with me today; they're going to help carry the bags today."

I didn't even get a chance to react to her face, for she obviously carried on like it didn't matter at all that she frightened me. I did notice Jean grip my collar more fiercely when I lifted me gaze, and then she released me.

"Now, to get to business." Oh Jean, you're so straight forward. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a delay in your checkout, as you can see; Theo here is new, and since you're a type of kind folk, I'd like you to test run her." She patted my shoulder with affection like a dog and I glared up at her for her choice of words.

"I don't mind at all, besides; I've got nothing better to do." Emily was so cheerful and happy, and yet I felt like she shouldn't… she had laugh lines yet I was looking into her face for some kind of stressed wrinkles, but nothing; it just made me curious.

"Stop staring at her like that!" A voice spoke up from behind her, and I jumped back in surprise, tensing as I looked at the person who said that. He had a more harder, rougher look compared to the rest of the boys beside him. But when he looked at me; his angry expression got cleanly wiped off of his face and a look of surprise hit his face. I looked quickly down at my shoes again and the two boys next to the guy who just yelled at me snickered while I felt like running with my tail between my legs and cowering inside the house.

"His names Paul by the way." One of the snickering boys said, and I felt completely embarrassed. I was pointedly staring at Emily, it's not like I was repulsed at her scars, I was just curious.

"Sorry, You about done Emily?" Jean muttered out the sorry, and removed her hand from my shoulder yet again.

Emily didn't respond as quickly like she did last time. She sounded more concerned right now. I didn't even bother looking up since I'd embarrassed myself in front of her, she'd most likely want me to go bugger off as Mom says.

"You know what, I need a few more things… How about you go… prepare yourself for the register and I'll get to know Theo?"

"Theo…" it drifted out of someone's mouth in such a caring soft voice that I shuddered. Maybe whoever said that wanted to take advantage of me… Yeah; most likely, wanting me to do stuff for them or mooch money off of me.

"Yeah sure, although I don't see why I need to prepare myself, I am the owner." She muttered the last part. "But catch me at register five and I'll have her check you out."

Jean left with a hurried pace leaving me to stare stupidly at the ground, until a hand appeared in front of my vision. When I looked up; I was met with two huge smiles.

"I'm Quil, and this is Embry… and right there is Paul."

Why did they keep telling me his name was Paul? I knew his name was Paul! Did they want me to acknowledge Paul most of all or…

"Why don't you go say hi Paul? I'm going to get some more stuff." Emily spoke peacefully, while walking away. It's as if she was unaffected by my staring; she must have had those scars a long while then. I was yet again staring at her back; wondering yet again, maybe she had an abusive family… accident in the kitchen?

"Y'know, Paul told you to stop staring." The one called Embry said without concern

I jolted out of my stare and I looked at my shoes again.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, and I'm sorry again, it's just…"

A growl pierced the air in my spluttering of apologies. It made me freeze and look up at Paul.

"She said she was sorry. Now stop bothering her." He stepped forward and got in front of me, blocking Quil and Embry.

"Sorry Paul!" They spoke at the same time, small grins plastered on their faces.

"I'll wait for you at the register!" I squeaked and darted, not even looking back.

Jean looked worried when I ran up to her flustered and panting like I was being chased by the devil. And in fact; I felt like it. Paul towered over me and to top it off; he was pretty nice looking; causing me to be even more fearful of him. I hope he wasn't in cahoots with those pale people at the high school, that would mean they're all going to gang up on me and stalk me at school. Oh no.

"Alright, here comes Emily; I'll be bagging beside you while you check her out, if you need help ask me."

I never knew that a woman needed this much food. Was she one of those wives that popped out kids every year for ten years? Ah, that's just rude; I shouldn't be thinking about that.

I got a pretty good idea how to check out people from watching those while I shopped with Mom. It was actually pretty easy, but then I got to the blueberries she had deposited into a baggie. I couldn't find the bar code! Don't most stores carry them in boxes? Unless these were locally grown…

"Just type in the price for a pound of blueberries." Jean sighed heavily while the crinkle of brown paper bags hit my ear.

"I'm so sorry; I just can't type it in right." I started to furiously hit the buttons, but they started to jam into the board. I grew red in the face with frustration and tried to press into the keys further, trying to make them pop back out. This elicited a laugh from Embry and Quil; one of them whispering I was just like Paul when I got angry, but a little better.

"It's alright… you're doing fine." Paul said very quietly, that made me barely notice him speaking.

"Alright then, Theo; you take over bagging, I'll finish poor Emily up."

I nodded quickly embarrassed. Quickly piling stuff into the bags at a feverish pace. "I'm really sorry Emily, it's my first day, but that's not an excuse for me to say, I'm just really sorry." I kept muttering, but her kind smile directed my way was causing me to calm down.

"No worries."

But before I could completely relax, Paul was shoved my way with an annoyed expression at the two boys behind him; but when he caught my frightened gaze he calmed down and gave a smile. That made me shudder and hurry to put the groceries away. Paul was quick to join me in my silent putting the groceries away. "So… how old are you?"

I tried to quicken my pace but I was forced to answer him. "Seventeen."

"How about your birthday?"

His curiosity about me was frightful, but it reminded me of myself, so I began meekly answering with my slightly curly hair to cover my face.

"It's next month, on the fifth."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a week."

I was getting better at answering his very few questions, but he was still scaring me.

"Are you… involved with.. anyone?"

I froze up at that, and thankfully I just finished with the last bag, which might I add; the bags were cramped pretty close in the cart, and there were quite a few still on the counter.

"I'm…"

"What he's meaning to ask you if you're having sex with anyone?!" Quil chirped out and was quickly smacked on the back of the head by Emily.

"Quil!" Emily scolded

I immediately colored at his choice of words. "I'm sorry, I'm not looking for a relationship." I muttered. In which I glanced up; seeing a very stricken looking Paul.

Jane sighed. "Boys are so immature these days, Theo, you might as well go home after you help them load their groceries into their car." Jean came near me and whispered in my ear. "Stay near Emily though, those boys act like they want to do something funny with you."

I nodded quickly and grabbed the one remaining bag that was left, since the boys were driving the cart and carrying the rest. Emily stayed in step with me to a truck with her own bag in her arms.

"Don't mind those boys, they're just playing with you." She whispered with a smile.

I meekly smiled back. "It's just that I'm not used to getting asked question like that, it honestly scared me since they're about ten feet taller than me!"

She laughed at that, eliciting a giggle from me that made Paul turn sharply my way. I hid my face from him, honestly; and completely terrified.

"I know how you feel, it's like we're ants and they're elephants."

I nodded, staying quiet.

"Hey, I've got this great idea, do you know how to cook?"

I shrugged a bit. "My Dad did most of the cooking back at my old house. The only thing Mom knows is frozen pizzas and breakfast; so honestly.. I don't know." Emily looked horrified when she heard the words frozen pizzas.

"How about this… lets exchange numbers and I'll invite you over to help me cook, we could find out if your good or… in your future husbands poor stomach; horrid."

I laughed a little at that. "Sure… I'll run inside to get my things and I'll bring you my phone number."

"Just set the bag right here, one of the boys will get it; I'll be waiting by my truck."

Setting the bag down with a huge thump and a quick smile I rushed back into the store, not without making sure to stop and wipe my feet before entering. The break room was to the side of the store, just a small wooden door that says employees only. I pulled off my apron and hung it up, shrugging my jacket on my right arm then grabbing a piece of paper and quickly jotting done our house number that I had to check in my phone while getting on the other side of my jacket.

Running out again I waved the paper in the air; causing Emily to smile loudly.

I stopped in front of her with a small smile and flushed face. The cold slightly getting to me.

"Here's mine." She spoke; handing over a yellow sticky note; while I handed her my lined paper "I'll see if we can do it next weekend?"

I nodded. "Sure… have a good day."

I waved as she got into the passenger side of the truck, not while being stared at by Paul from the back when they left.

I did not have a good feeling about Paul. Embry and Quil; along with Emily seemed great.

But Paul… I felt weird to be around him. I mean… who yells at someone, then immediately sees if they want a relationship?

Well… apparently Paul did.

I groaned, dragging a hand down my face as I walked home. "Why is everyone so _weird_ here?"

* * *

**Finally! The chapter I've been wanting to get to! I'm glad all you guys are liking it!(At least I think so…) I've been so excited about writing this that I'm practically spewing out a new chapter every two days, which consist of my writing and editing the previous days. If I ever do start to fall behind in my spontaneous updating; I'll most likely do a Saturday or Friday update, whichever one appeals for me… maybe a Sunday one.. I've never heard of someone updating on a Sunday before.**

**Also, a bit of warning for those reading! I live in a town quite like Forks. (Minus all of the supernatural stuff) With the same weather conditions and local jobs. I just live in a smaller community with less people than what was said in the movies and books. And I'm following closely to my town, seeing as it's practically the same thing. PSH, also; the rain isn't as bad as everyone thinks**

**But anyways! Thanks for reading. Have a good one!**

**P.S**

**The Twenty-first through the Twenty-seventh I will be gone from the good ol internet. I'll be at my local fair showing my pigs. So I'll maybe post quite a bit before or after that.**


	4. C H A P T E R F O U R

The week after my first day in work was weird, in more ways than one.

For a few examples, here's some.

* * *

I was mopping the floor again; it had gotten better after the first time; since I had learned a few tricks, instead of meekly swishing the mop back and forth. Mopping mud covered floor was an art. Scrubbing hard wasted energy but got it done faster. Working at a leisurely pace would make it take a bit; but there was no sweat really building up.

So today I chose the leisurely pace. Taking my time since I did not want another accident to happen at the check-out. If I finished fast, Jean would come forth and try and of course; unsuccessfully try to teach me the ways of the check out. Heh, that kind of reminded me of Star Wars.

I smiled blissfully as I was letting the suds move back and forth. The sound of the automatic doors sounded, but I didn't pay attention. Only when feet appeared in my vision did I look and jump back; causing my bottom to connect painfully with the floor. The mop hitting the tile floor with a clatter.

"Shit! Are you okay!?" I felt hands on me and I scrambled away; seeing a Paul; but when I looked at his feet again in embarrassment, he tracked mud all the way, and it was wiped everywhere. A look of horror washed over my face and I let myself fall to the floor in dramatics.

"Please wipe your shoes before coming in."

Then there's when I was putting more cans up on the top shelves.

I was really minding my own business really. I had several cans cradled by my breast on top of the ladder while putting them on the top shelf. It was really weird to be able to see the top of the aisle ways. It was strange, as if I had turned into a giant and everyone was this speck of dust to me. It was strangely reassuring to feel like no one could hurt me or reach me up here. I pushed some cans back to let the ones in my hands fill up the spots; but when I heard a clatter in the next aisle, I knew I had pushed to far.

"Fuck!"

I froze up and slowly put my cans on the ladder's stand as I peered over the top of the aisle, seeing a Paul rubbing his head right there.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked. "Are you alright?! Oh god, I gave you a concussion didn't I?"

He chuckled and looked at me, admiration inside his eyes. "No.. I'm fine."

I nodded quickly and shoved the last cans onto the shelf, smiling to be polite at his staring face.

"Well than… if you're going to stand there.. You should pick up those cans and I'll be on my way!"

His face dropped in horror as I scrambled to the break room. And well; that little scene there didn't end just yet. I was drinking out a paper cup with my feet planted on another chair as a leg rest. I had escaped Paul for at least thirty minutes, eating my sandwich from the deli with calm slow bites to prolong it so I made sure he wasn't here when I left to continue work. It was all relatively peaceful for those beautiful thirty minutes; and all I had to worry was about getting to work on time, which wasn't all that big of a problem.

"Theo." Jean tiredly said while opening the door with a sigh. "You've got one of those clones outside just staring at the door; it's extremely annoying."

I choked on the ham in my mouth, coughing loudly as I tried to dislodge the offensive object.

"Tell him to leave then!" I harshly whispered, but she seemingly didn't hear me.

"He's literally breathing on the door, fogging up the wood! It didn't seem possible until now; but I swear I see little droplets of dew just floating right now the wood!" Jean seemed excited at the attention that her employee was getting, and it was obviously getting me nervous, and even if she could see it, I feel like she got some kind of sick pleasure in watching me flounder around like a fish out of water.

"Can't you tell him to go for loitering or something?"

"No; he's got food in his hands, so he's a customer."

"Isn't… standing in front of the door… somewhat illegal?"

"Not that I can think of, how about you go to the register, and _check him out_?" She exaggerated the word check out and it made me raise an eyebrow.

"Do I have to?" I gurgled, and leaned my head back onto the cool metal of the chair.

"I am the owner…" She trailed off with a knowing smile and I groaned.

"Yes Ma'am."

I didn't have to help him that day though, since when I came out the door; he was gone from the store, and the parking lot. Or at least that's what Jean was saying, being as she seemed to know everything that happened here. Maybe she set up a huge lot of surveillance camera's all around here; Cause one moment she didn't know where he was, then the next she says he's gone. It was the weirdest and creepiest thing that happened when I was working there.

I did have to help him on the day my training was finally passed on the checkout station. Meaning Jean was finally pleased I could enter the numbers for any pound of blueberries in a bag that came through. I swear though, station five was the worst to work in; the keys would jam up every time you pressed on this selection of keys.

I had just finished checking out an older man with greying hair; letting him go with a smile when Paul stepped forward and was staring at me when I looked at the object he placed on the conveyor belt.

A four pack of toilet paper.

I snorted, causing his head to jerk up. He was watching me with a cautious eye. My small giggles and snorts continuing as he watched me with a sort of awe on his face as I rang up the paper that could cause me amusement right now. So being the nice person I am, I offered some advice.

"If you're going to buy a four pack of toilet paper, then I would make sure to buy several other things with it or a larger pack."  
His face had a sort of gleam. And that made me laugh. He was happy all the time when I was around him, and even more when I showed something akin to positive. But I recalled Quil and Embry saying that Paul was an extremely angry person.

"Why is that?" He leaned on the counter, and I swear he was purposely wearing a tight shirt that fitted over an athletic body; his eyes held a new gleam. And he was acting very friendly… per usual of the Paul I know so little of.

"It…." I giggled again, yet again letting his face light up like a child seeing present under the Christmas tree. "makes you look like you're going to take a crap."

When his face fell; I laughed so hard, grabbing the counter people used to write checks. I watched him leave flustered, embarrassed; but extremely happy.

That was it with Paul. He was a weird person, and was a stalker that frankly; scared me to death when he loomed over me. For a moment; I thought he was going to get angry and try and kill me for hitting him in the head with a can. I don't recall any blood; and he didn't seem angry, or maybe he was trying to get revenge? He did stand at the break rooms door for half an hour, just standing there. And then he suddenly disappeared; maybe to plot when to murder me.

The thought makes me shiver.

But there was one weird thing that happened at school; more like two things, but I accounted them as one since they happened at the same time. I was approached by one of those pale people.

I was scribbling in a sketchbook in Ms. Jones history room, trying to catch up in my sixth period art class with a drawing that was an inanimate object of your choice. I chose the chair in my room that I had taken a picture of and was lying right next to the white paper that I was finally getting an object from.

"Hey there!"

I jolted out of my seat and nearly flung myself back, trying not to run off, I looked at my lap and carefully scooted forward, only to make eye contact with the short haired girl I'd come to hear was named Alice. Her golden eyes were watching me curiously.

"Oh, hi." I peered around her to see if Ms. Jones was there, what I did see was Bella standing behind Alice. And Ms. Jones was nowhere in sight.

"Bella and I were wondering if maybe you would like to go shopping sometime soon? This weekend perhaps?" She regarded me curiously and I stared at her stupefied. "Oh! My name is Alice by the way!"

"I…" Before I could respond, Alive picked up my drawing. "Oh, this is pretty good for a sketch! I knew I should have joined art class, there's always good projects happening in there." She tutted herself.

"Well…"

"We'll see you at eight a.m. this Saturday, see you then!" She turned to walk off but I reached out and grabbed her hand, immediately repelling at the feel of her coldness.

"I already have plans… I'm really sorry."

Alice seemed to have reacted to that, stepping closer to me and regarding me with a suspicious eye. Bella walked up with amazement on her face.

"Really, with who?"

"Uhh… I don't know if you know her, her name is Emily… Uley?"

"Her last name is Young right now, she's not married to Sam yet." Bella muttered by Alice.

And as quick as they were there, bam! Gone.

* * *

Now that I had thought past my weird week, I found myself tapping a pencil on the corner of my mouth. I was adding the finishing touched on the chair, adding anything that I thought, might give me extra credit since I'm not that great at drawing. Oh! Add some knots and I could get some more, maybe for having an artistic eye? Yeah; I could use that as an excuse for that. I blew a raspberry and groaned.

The ringing of the phone downstairs early this morning caused me to hit my head on the wood, exclaiming a low ow when , the thonk expanded to not a mere noise, but pain. It had stopped.

All was quiet, and a content smile fluttered across my face, maybe the hung up? The quiet it is so nice when finishing homework…

"Theo!" I groaned again and lifted my head, tilting my chair to where I was looking outside of my bedroom door.

"Yes?!" I yelled back to Mom.

"There's a…." It was silent for a moment, and I hoped that they had hung up; I don't want to be bothered at all. I already had an idea who it was, but then again; I was hoping she'd forget, and maybe do some shopping, or… cooking… without me.

"She says her names Emily!"

I sighed, and let my chair hit the floor, scooting out and padding downstairs while rubbing my forehead. Mom was standing in the entryway, the cord phone hanging off the hanger while she held it out to me; continuing to the living to do something, I hope she's not getting into that pintrest stuff again. All the jars in the old house suddenly turned into lights that littered the house. In all honestly; it was weird and freaky.

I picked up the phone and held it against my shoulder. "Theo speaking."

"Ah! Theo; I was just seeing if you would still like to cook?" She sounded out of breath and several situations popped into my mind of children running around and pulling at her hair.

"Uhh…" I hesitated. "Is anyone going to be there?"

"Hmmm… maybe my fiancé, but besides that; everyone should be out."

"I suppose, I'll drive over there since my Mom's going to be home all day, could you give me some directions?"

She began quickly and I nearly recoiled at how fast she was relaying directions. "Uh… could you repeat that when I get a piece of paper?"

A small laugh was heard over the phone as I stretched the swirly cord inside the kitchen to get a yellow notepad. "Alright; go ahead."

* * *

It had begun to rain on the way over in the truck. My hand drummed against the leather steering wheel inside the front of the cab. The directions were on the dashboard and I finally found myself turning down the last road in La Push.

I had thought that reservations would be eerily quiet, as if it was a ghost town. But no; it was actually lively. There were teens walking around; before it rained of course. People were talking and driving, it was what made me realize that everyone is pretty much the same, no matter what you think. Someone out there could be exactly like me; and I would never know it unless I met them or heard about them.

I finally saw the house that was described. The front porch had a two bench wooden chair that was empty. I slowed down and pulled in; putting it into park and sitting there for a moment.

Was I at the right place? I sighed and pulled open the door, a squeak emitting from the metal.

A soft crunch went through the gravel as I stepped down, shutting the door with a slam and walking up the porch steps. I glanced around and stepped forward to the door, about to knock on it; but it creaked open, causing me to step back wearily. I pushed it open with my foot and looked around from the doorway. It looked awful homey.

Heh…homey.

"Hello?" I yelled inside the house.

"Yes?" A gruff voice spoke behind me, causing me to jump forward and scream loudly. Which caused a clutter of metal in the house. I turned around to the buff native, his eyes staring at me with a careful eye. When I didn't respond to him, currently thinking about how to escape him; he decided to speak up again. "What are you doing here?"

"I… was… well.."

"Sam; your scaring her." Emily's voice spoke behind me.

I now realized that this was Emily's fiancé. But still; he reminded me too much of Paul. So my footsteps backed myself into Emily's presence, finding safe keeping in her warm atmosphere.

"Oh… well.. Sorry Emily.." He sounded like he meant it, and frankly; he was reminding me of Paul by the moment. "She was taking forever in the driveway, and I was wondering if she was going to steal something…"

Emily let out a laugh. "No…no… This is Theo… You _know_?"

Sam immediately lost hostility to me and held out his hand. "The names Sam Uley, nice to meet you Theo."

I nodded, and glanced at Emily who was smiling brightly. "Uh.. Emily?"

She quickly bounced out of her happy little staring moment and looked at me. "Oh, you go into the kitchen; I've got to go talk with Sam for a moment. I'll be there in a moment."

I quickly nodded and bolted to the area that just screamed kitchen. I mean; the room had a stove and everything. How would it not? There was several things already lining the counter. Eggs, milk, flour, and many other things. The strange thing; was the quantity. It was as if she was furthering the idea that I had thought about when I first met her.

Maybe she did have ten kids…

"Alright; Sam had some things to do." She broke me out of my thoughts by quickly dusting off her hands and looking at me with a smile. "Thanks for joining me, since you didn't mention anything you wanted to cook; I took upon myself to get the ingredients for blue berry muffins."

"I don't mind at all, you just… direct me; and I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled and began to tell me what to put in the mixing bowl; commenting nonchalantly about Paul ever now and then.

Wiping the back of my hand against my face to make sure I didn't get flour or batter on my face, I regarded Emily while pouring the batter; while she was mixing in another bowl.

"Emily… not to be rude or anything… But.. Why do you keep mentioning Paul to me?"

She stayed silent for a moment, and the sound of batter hitting metal and the clinking of a wooden spoon against the mixing bowl filled our ears.

"He's… wanting to know you."

I blushed a little, making sure Emily was still facing the counter while heat flooded my cheeks.

"Is that why he's been stalking me at my job?"

Emily whirled around and looked at me with wide eyes. "He's what now? He's been doing this how long? No wonder he's late for his shifts!" She declared loudly.

"He's been doing this all week; but then again…" I sighed; not caring anymore about getting batter or flour on my face, hence me pinching my nose with my hand quickly; then leaning against the counter, only for Emily to quickly head to the oven that had just beeped at her. "It's been a really weird week for me."

This caused Emily to falter and nearly drop her pan; but she recovered quickly and dump the muffins with the quick motion of throwing it upside down and patting it with a mitt to get them to fall out. I was putting the next batch in the oven when she finally spoke again.

"Besides Paul?" She spoke meekly while she put the pan next to her mixing bowl; letting the batter fall into the holes with perfect synchronization.

"Yeah." I sat in one of the wooden dining chairs; sighing. "There's this group of people in my school, and they naturally freaked me out; being pretty and all. I had no contact at all until this Friday when one of them approached me, with one of the girls dating one of the guys in the group. And the one pretty girl approaches me, comments about the thing I was drawing; then said she was going to pick me up today at a certain time! Without me agreeing!" I paused, when I had Emily's full attention through this. "This girl then is astounded that I had plans with you. I mention that I'm going to cook with you, and then the girl who's dating one of them tells me your last name when I accidently called you Uley."

I wrinkled my nose and sighed. "It's just…" I leaned my head back on the wood. "It's really scaring me; everywhere I look. BAM; there's another one of them."

"Well…If they scare you, I would stay away from them; even if they invite you somewhere. They sound… weird as you mention it."

I opened one eye to look at Emily, since it sounded as if it was hard for her to say those words she just said, as if there was some impending danger about to hit me; and only she knew about it.

"I'll think about that… Thank…"

But before I could even say thank you; the door burst open, causing me to go rigid and squeeze my eyes shut; rambunctious laughter filled the room as it was flooded.

"Hey Emily! Smells good in here!"

"Please be Blueberry muffins… Pleassseee!"

"Hey… why is there a girl in here?"

That one voice; who spoke up about me caused the room to fill with silence.

"Oh; that's Theo, she was cooking with me."

There was silence when I opened my eyes; and I was met with russet skin and black hair.

"WHOA; She does have really deep blue eyes like the ocean like you said!" One voice yelled out mockingly to one of the few boys I recognized in the room.

"More like the toilet water cleaner my Mom uses."

"Look at that hair, curly and beautiful like a goddess."

"Nah… she's got hair they use in Head and Shoulders commercials

I felt my shyness burst forth, and my courage slowly curl around itself. My cheeks were heavily flushed in embarrassment when all those comments were said to me, causing me to feel as if they were picking on my just because I looked like this; just because I was myself.

But before Emily had time to yell at them; A loud roar that made me jump and freeze in fear hit the room. Causing all the boys except for one to immediately run and jump away from that one select person who I knew as Paul.

From the sound he just made; I finally realized what Paul Quil and Embry knew.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying it! This was a pretty fun chapter to write, especially all the creepiness from Paul. I'm trying not to make Theo too… perfect. And I'm trying not to have everyone who's part of the series jump on her. Although I feel as if everyone is jumping on her and automatically trying to be her friend… Although I feel as if only Paul and Emily have the means to do so right now. Emily trying to be sneaky, and not. And Paul… for imprint ways.**

**Well; hope you have a good day, and have fun this Summer!**

**P.S This is raw and I haven't edited it yet. I felt like I was getting behind, and I felt like I was lagging. I couldn't write a bunch of this like I do in one day then edit the next because I was in a DMV with the laptop; and I hate writing in a public place, for I felt like everyone was watching what I was typing over my shoulder. And writing a romance story in public is not my forte.**


	5. C H A P T E R F I V E

Upon a closer inspection of Paul within the mind of a young girl attaching herself to hormones from the 'changes' inside her body; that certain girl would see him without a personality, and just a man with a beautiful face and body. Soon enough, fantasies would start. She'd blush when going to bed from the thought of him. All thoughts would be regarded on his body for a while. And slowly Paul would crumble from her mind like cornbread. Soon she would be back in the tumble, and smile happily while shopping with friends; blissfully unaware of what Paul was really like.

I was unaware that Paul had a temper, until now. I was like the pre-adolescent girl in this discovery that I was blissfully unaware of. So when his face turned tomato red, and all the boys who had ducked and run for cover stared at him with fear written in their eyes; playfulness or true fear, I was entirely unaware.

That's what I was… Unaware.

And I felt so…

Stupid.

A wave of embarrassment floated off me in waves… no, tsunamis.

Growling was shoveling its way out of his mouth in fury as he stared at everyone who dared to cower. He was shaking hard, and I swear that things around his started to vibrate; especially the pictures framed that held smiling people and happy moments in time of the people in this very room. My wide eyes were directed all around, watching those boys comically watch Paul with weary eyes. Some even glancing towards me. While I was busy waiting for something to happen. Perhaps a mushroom cloud to explode behind Paul's eyes, steam blowing out of his ears.

"Psh… Pauls… chick."

My eyes snapped towards someone behind the couch as Paul was staring at the ground; maybe trying to calm himself down, I don't know; but he wasn't paying attention to us at all.

"Yeah… Theo." The boy whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear, Emily was quickly talking over the phone in hurried whispers that I couldn't catch. "Just… go over there and touch his arm."

I gaped at the boy in question, my mind going a mile a minute.

"No!" I whispered loudly.

The conversation had caught several of the others, and they were staring with great interest.

"Just.. do it!"

The rest of the other boys nodded in quick succession, wide eyed as if it matched the situation.

"If you want me to do it, go over and do it first!"

This brought out a gasp from Quil and Embry. And I glared over in their direction.

"Just touch him! He'll not want to kill us then!" Embry peered between me and the boy trying to make me commit a death sentence to the man I barely knew… well; he did seem nice at first.

"Yeah, Seth's right! Go over there an touch him!"

My face flushed at Quil's comment, causing him to begin a quiet chuckling, his shoulders moving silently in the laughter that would snap Paul for sure out of his… whatever state he was in.

"Your so dirty Quil.. that's disgusting, now he's going to have wet dreams about her when you think about this." Someone sneered in the back.

"Oh that's… just… Eww."

A louder growl pierced the air and everyone who dived was looking over the couch with a cautious air about them… While I was just sitting in my chair, in the kitchen. Why didn't I run? Fear maybe? I don't know; but Paul scared me a lot more than he did now.

"Paul, Get out. _Now_." There was an air of threat in the voice of Sam, who's shirt; was off…

I looked around quickly; seeing everyone's shirts off.

_What?_

"Wha- "

Paul's head snapped in my direction causing me to cower within the wooden seat. A look passed over his face. Disappointment maybe? Regret? Something along those expressions passed by my Dad's when he said we were moving. And I felt so angry and destroyed back then.

He silently stared, then turned around and left the house; his voice colliding with Sam's outside.

Everything was silent, they always say that it's quiet before the storm. I really hope it wasn't going to end up like that saying.

I stood up quickly, causing my chair to screech; interrupting everyone, and allowing them to stare at me as I thought about my words.

"Uh… I really should go.. Thanks for everything Emi-"

"No!" It chorused from the boys quickly causing a jump to be brought forth.

"No; I really need to; I've…got to get to my Mom."

I was ushering myself quickly to the door, but was of course intercepted by Emily.

"We still have a few batches to make that you could take home, and you didn't even see if they were good! Just stay a bit longer?"

I could sense something other than them wanting me to stay because of Paul angrily stampeding around. It was something no one wanted to reveal to me. Was I that shy that they wanted to seclude me from them?

I felt my shoulders drop. "Alright, I'll stick around for a while." I obviously shouldn't become displeased over them, it was their personal lives… that they obviously kept to themselves.

Although I did smile a little bit when Emily encouragingly led me back into the kitchen; drawing a chair toward it with a scratching against the floor. I felt like dropping to the floor and crawling away to the truck to have a good hour of crying…or whatever emotional girls did alone.

I plopped heavily on the chair, leaning my head back and letting the wood touch the back of my head. The smell of freshly baked goods wafted through the air, and I swear I could hear rumbles all throughout the room. I let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling.

What should I do?

It was a short sentence that made me think blankly after uttering that sentence to myself.

I could run out and avoid everyone in the house. Saying I needed to go the bathroom. But the hallway to the bathroom was nowhere near the door, if I really wanted to do that; I'd have to wait for the rest of the boys to place themselves near the kitchen instead of the living room. Then I could act as if I was avoiding them completely… but.. I bit my lip in annoyance; none of those plans would work. I could simply improvise until the opportunity presented itself.

Oh what am I kidding myself, I'm acting like I'm being held hostage.

Although it does sound like that in a way.

Or at the very least, feel like that.

"So…" Emily quietly said, trying to help the awkwardness in the room. This caused me to lift my head and look at her.

"Jared is right there, Seth is the one on the couch pointing at the ceiling; you already know Quil and Embry… the only ones you don't know are Jacob and Leah. But you'll meet them soon enough!" She happily voiced as more pans were filled with batter. There was the munching of the muffins already out from Quil who snuck in; and who Emily happened not to notice yet.

"Emily..." I paused; thinking my words over as she glanced at me. "Not to be rude; but I really want to go home for selfish reasons. Could you… tell me when I can leave?"

"Why are you asking?!" Someone yelled from the living room. And I twitched; thinking that they hadn't heard me.

Thin walls?

The world would never know.

"Obviously because your hiding something from me, and until that's hidden; I'm supposed to stay here."

Blunt and awfully rude that sentence was; and I groaned and rubbed my forehead as the crickets chirped… or for a more suiting environment. Quil spitting out the muffin then sighing in sadness of the loss of it.

"Wha-" Seth spoke from the doorway, confused.

"She's right." Jared grumbled from the living room. "But you'll find out soon enough, so there's no point in keeping it from her. Kim found out when she was with you Emily." A snap emitted from in his area. "And then she was in love. Might help Paul if he does what I did."

I rubbed my temples in confusion, this wasn't making sense at all, and everyone was talking cryptically. It was just so… infuriating!

"But the legends!" Quil mumbled

"She doesn't need to know the legends; Bella found out before the legends."

Jared was awfully serious right now; but then again; I've found that people aren't what they always are around different people. Like Paul.

"What does Bella have to do with any of this?" I curiously asked, the cogwheel in my brain moving at an undeniably slow pace, not even enough to produce grease.

"Nothing!" Emily's chirpy voice rang out. And I couldn't help it; I scowled.

I got up again, furious; my temper finally busting forth in all these cryptic messages. "Thank you for your time Emily; I'll be going now." I began walking, picking up my carhart from the chair I had deposited it on.

"Don't you want any muffins?!" Emily yelled out, to me; it sounded like coaxing me to not go outside.

"Give them to me on my shift at the store, obviously Paul can tell you when I'm there."

I opened the screen door loudly; and I was expecting Sam and Paul to be yelling or whispering something so I wouldn't hear.

No… they were gone; and all that was left of them were footprints in the muddied ground. Letting out a shaky breath; in which I was soon enveloped in the truck; the heater knob being turned on and blasting me to where my hair was almost flying back. I just wanted to go home and lay down; maybe help Mom with something… just anything to make sure that I didn't think about all the secrets from the people here that I was beginning to think we're going to be my friends.

* * *

Rain was steadily falling as I held a book in my hands , lost in the story of adventures full of dragons and mercenary's for hire. My hair was braided behind my back while I laid down on the porch, my feet swinging back and forth as I dwelled deeper into the mystery's that had an ending opening grasped to my pleasure instead of waiting. No waiting for the story to play out by my eyes, just the patience for reading.

It was Sunday that I chose to lay on the gray porch that held a faded hue of the original wood color. And I was completely closed off from anyone else except for the telephone, Mom, and my book.

Cars passed by occasionally, adding to the sound that would comfortably lull me to sleep one day, but not today. Today I was too high strung from sleeping in.

I shifted, and my shorts fell down a bit from my waist. I pulled them up more; to my real waist as Mom would say; hips are not considered a waist she says, 'the waist is' **–YANK-** 'up here.'

I didn't wear this particular shorts just because I thought it was cool to wear them like all the old eighties movies. Like that one lady in A-team. Y'know; the real TV series, and not the movie. And the one lady in Top Gun who fell in love with Tom Cruise and had sex with him while Take my Breath Away was playing.

I wore them because they were loose, they felt comfortable there, and there is no changing it.

I cursed under my breath. I'd lost my place in my book because I was questioning why I was wearing my shorts on a real waist. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

It didn't last long at all. For a car pulled up, I knew it was a rental car; rental cars never came to the house, or my old house for a matter.

A man stepped out with a slightly chubby body. A simple t-shirt on his body and slacks. The only pants of any type he seemed to own. His brown hair was growing from a buzz cut he had.

I folded the edge of my book, and opened the screen door; yelling for Mom who was painting in the living room.

"Mom! Dad's finally home!"

The thumping of feet hit the floor, along with wooden paint brushes hitting the ground and most likely spattering the carpet with wet paint. Accompanying old splatters that most likely happened in fits of fury. She pushed passed me as Dad was getting the bags out of the car; blissfully unaware of Mom running towards him at a frightening pace; until she pushed into him.

"James!" Her yell cracking through the air and causing a few blinds to open across the street.

A smile broke out of Dad's face when he caught Mom's happy expression.

"April." He spoke softly that I could barely catch in my ears, but the movement of his lips was enough to see that he said her name.

* * *

**Originally, when I first started this chapter to start, it felt like Paul was going to fully burst in the living room and show his wolfy side. But Nope! I'd figure that will do that whenever he feels like it. (And or I'm purposely withholding this information for the surprise and enjoyment of the story, whichever you prefer)Although I have to say I'll most likely have great enjoyment in writing Theo's freak out phase of her discovering Paul's wolfyness. I think I get some sick pleasure in writing her shyness/freak out scenes. It's strange….well now that I think about it.**

**Anyways! I'd really like to thank the Guest who offered some tips to me in a review! Even if it wasn't a giant paragraph like most helpful hints are; it made my day and such of the sorts. (That and I fixed my title immediately to my embarrassment.) Thanks to you I'm going to look over some of my stuff and fix it.**

**P.S pischouette, thank you for all the lovely reviews on every chapter! You're helping me with inspiration. And you're always helping me write when I'm stuck on something!**

**Oh, just thought I'd add some humor, was watching some Shark boy and Lava girl. Taylor was making me crack up in his dream dream dream song. *Cue sparkles from Shark Boys hands***

**Oh and sorry for the shorter than usual chapter! I wasn't really feeling it for this chapter at all. (Also, this is another unedited chapter)**


	6. C H A P T E R S I X

I sighed uneasily as I finished my English assignment. It was strange; my old school; I loved my English class. It was a pleasant small class with quilts on the walls and pictures drawn from the local artists in the school.

I muttered several curses under my breath and picked up another paper with several questions from my politics class. Useless mundane questions that I held no care for whatever. I swear, that the librarian could see the steam blowing through my nose and ears. Grumbles were being pulled from me almost at every movement that came from me.

My wrists hurt.

The feeling of smudged led against my sweaty palms made an itchy salty feeling that made me think I was having some kind of allergic reaction.

Wondering why I'm pissed?

Well… I'm in detention, alone; not able to make it to work, Mom and Dad aren't answering the house phone or their cell phones. And the school would not… I repeat, let me walk home from school.

* * *

I was in Mr. Fredrickson's class; he preferred to be called Mr. Fred though. Nice guy, when we don't talk too loud for him while typing. We could whisper and stuff; yeah, but if you so much uttered higher than a whisper; a hearty glare was sent your way and you might as well cower under the desk until class is over.

I knew it was creepy what I had planned. And so far; it reminded me of Paul. I had been watching Bella Swan.. pretty much for a week. I wasn't following her, no, no. I was simply finding which classes she had me in; without Edward. Yeah, it was kind of hard to find her without Edward. They were literally joined to the hip. And whenever Bella wasn't with Edward, Edwards siblings would be with her. It was an entourage of protection. It was awfully hard to talk to her.

Not until the weather showed it to be sunny on a Friday afternoon. And everyone knew the Cullens were gone on sunny day.

Except for me.

I was still waiting to spring on Bella, waiting for the perfect moment in which she would be alone, away from all the Cullens. I was disappointed today, because I wouldn't be able to talk to her for the entire weekend. But I was trying to tell myself that this would be perfect for me to plot even stranger and complex plans.

Mr. Fredrickson had given us an assignment to type about a landscape that we were all familiar with. I picked the land of Montana; currently typing about the rocks that gave you many cuts if you didn't know how to climb them to get to a spot on the river that ran through my hometown.

"Is this spot taken?"

I jumped sky high into the air, looking at the eyes of Bella Swan, the girl who I had been watching all week. I stared for a moment, and then shook my head out of my stupor. This was my chance!

"Oh, no; go ahead and sit."

I waved my hand and continued typing.

I was trying to be nonchalant.

Inside, I was really bursting with excitement. My leg was jostling under the table, and I could barely hide it from her, I was busy trying to type a readable sentence when she whispered.

"Sorry for Alice last week; she's always like that. She thought that you'd like to get clothes, since you were new and all and looked like you needed friends."

I turned to look at her. So she started the conversation? Oh; this was just great!

"It's alright.." I actually felt bad; it looked like Alice thought I was lying to her when I had plans. Not that I could change what I said to her, the past is the past.

It was quiet for a while. I never really thought of what I would say to her when I finally got her alone. Honestly; I was at a loss to what I would say. Will she be wary if I ease into the question I want? Or will she be open to it? Just passing it off that I'm shy? What if I dive bomb into it? Will she think me to forward and avoid me if I fail?

"Bella, not to be rude… But how do you know… Sam and his… uh.. friends."

I saw her freeze up at those words, and almost mechanically turn towards me. Her typing hands stopped; then began again. "What do you know?" her voice was guarded, and I hadn't expected that at all from a girl like her.

Oh great, so there is something she knows. Why does she know and I don't? I don't see Paul following her at every turn, but then again; the Cullens were the ones that followed her. Could that mean they had the same secret? Perhaps the Cullens and La Push gang.. At least I think they're called that. Bella knew that La Push gang, and the Cullens. She was the key to all of this, and I had just realized this.

"Oh… you know." I said shyly, letting my hair draw a curtain between us as I tried to focus on my assignment.

"So you know everything?!" There was excitement in her voice, even when I nodded at her happiness. "That such a relief! With all this stuff about Victoria weighing down on me, I really need a wolf girl." She giggled. It sounded unlike Bella from a few moments earlier, well; unlike the one I was stalking. She was all lovey dovey around Edward, and nice to his siblings. But around others she didn't know, or most likely felt no connection in my observations, she was distant from them. "So what do you say? Vampire girl and wolf girl hanging out together?"

"Well…." I uttered this too loud, and I was quickly shushed by those around me, and of course this caused Mr. Fredrickson to glare at me over his bushy eyebrows. I shivered. "I…" I whispered. "Can't believe that was so easy…"

I quickly widened my eyes, and covered my mouth and looked over at her expression of complete surprise. "Oh my god… oh my god." She spoke this in a mantra. And her eyes held a sense of fear and slight curiosity.

"Bella Swan! Is that you talking?!" Mr. Fredrickson was glaring our way, and I slowly raised my hand.

"No… that was me." I wasn't really paying attention to her right now; I was mulling over the information.

"Go to the library after school for detention."

I was mulling over the information over the secret, Bella shell shocked beside me. It was weird information. They weren't real were they? Ha-ha; Bella is most likely just being watched by the Cullens for being crazy..

Oh; that's rude.

**RING RING**

I didn't even notice it ring, my brain was just going into hyper drive to figure this entire thing out. Was Bella just crazy, or was she… right? I don't think she would tell me this if it wasn't; was she one for telling lies? I don't think she would be… from what I've seen so far from her at the very least.

A hand shook my shoulder causing a jump to be sprung from me, and I tried to bolt, the grip was loosened quickly as if her hand was burned.

"Oh no, I've spooked you… Okay; don't tell anyone, and don't freak out. I'll go get the Cullens, and they'll think of something, yeah… alright, just… stay calm!"

And she bolted, leaving me to my thoughts and detention.

* * *

Eventually, I was driven home by the Librarian. My detention long over served. He was nice on the way to my house; offering to drive me home anytime my parents couldn't pick me up, but I'd rather not. He was too nice and alarm bells rung off.

He was just too nice for my liking

I stepped onto the porch, squeaking as I shifted my weight constantly in annoyance in not finding my keys. Only finally opening the door with the spare on the wind chime. I admit; it was a smart idea since it was slightly rusty compared to the other keys that also had rust. You always hear about the spares under the welcome mats and on the top of the siding of the door.

I think Mom got the idea from pintrest.

Although it defeats the point if the person who robs us follows my Mom on pintrest.

Sighing, and hanging my jacket; I took my shoes off with a yawn.

"Hello?!"

Silence filled the air quickly, no response.

"At least I don't have to have frozen pizza anymore."

I let out a chuckle from that, letting myself into the kitchen to get leftover spaghetti. A smile was lit on my face from it all; it was a perfectly good day. Besides detention. Finally found out the secret, was eating actual cooked food. It was wonderful.

Oh and the weird secret, but nevermind that now.

Bringing my bowl upstairs to me room, and of course; making sure my door wasn't going to close itself on me. Dad accidently closed it when I went to sleep; and we had another one of those pushing and pulling against the stupid offending piece of wood. It was better this time. Power of three people against it was no match, and it was opened in twenty minutes.

Well…

It would have been better with four people; might have been ten minutes. But oh well.

I ate my bowl with slurps and the wiping of my wrist against my mouth. I began writing in hand my typing assignment, and decided that I would type it up with Mom's computer later on this weekend. After editing and getting a better grade for making sure to read it through.

_Rolling stalks of grass lead to the rocky hill to the river; the sound of water moving in small torrents invading the ears of those closest. An occasional rumble of a car would sound by over the bridge; honking if they recognized you. It was filled with delicious sun, which made you want to take cat naps in the gravel bar. It was simply a perfect place…_

I was done when the sunny day turned pink and red with a sunset. My hand cramping yet again. I grabbed my bowl and took to the kitchen to do dishes.

Letting the water flood the sink from the plugged drain along with suds, I thought about the secret.

What was with Bella today? Wolves and Vampires? The Cullens were very pale people… and Alice's hand was freezing to the touch. Like death. They all seemed too reclusive… well; besides Dr. Cullen since he's a doctor and Alice. If Dr. Cullen was a vampire; how did he deal with all the blood in hospitals? No; they can't be vampires, don't vampires have to be inside, because they'll be burned by the sunlight… But they weren't here today when it was sunny..

I dropped a plate in the drying rack with a giant clatter. My head shook and I released the thought of vampires. It sounded weird and disgusting on my tongue.

Wolves… what was the most common thing wolves were involved when Vampires were in books… Werewolves. Nope… nope.. not true, if they were; they wouldn't bother me. Werewolves don't bother humans unless they have something they want or if that person is going to change into one. Nope! Bella's just been reading too many romance novels on the supernatural. I've read a few, some good; some not, but come on Bella! Get yourself out of the pages and actually live life!

But why was she so giddy when I acted like I knew? She called me a wolf girl.. Sam and his friends.. they were awfully close; and they always lacked shirts when I saw them, they also had really loose shorts; so they could be pulled off quick and…. Transform..

Oh my god…

What if they really were vampires? Was Bella dating a vampire?!

Oh my god… what if she wasn't crazy…

I froze up and stopped washing; the surface of the water no longer rippling under my washing under its murky surface covered in suds. If she was going to go get them to help… were they going to try and kill me? Oh my god, they were going to drink me dry!

I pulled the half washed plate to my chest, dropping it in fright when a huge groan came from my house. I gasp pulled from my mouth. I quickly dropped on all fours; reaching for the shard and quickly cutting myself. I pulled my hand back quickly; holding it in my mouth. They were going to smell my blood and come for me, I just know it.

I quickly crawled to the phone in the hallway and pulled it down with my un-injured hand. I pulled the swirly cord inside the kitchen dialing the number quickly.

I needed answers, and I needed them now.

"This is Quil, Sam is out and if you…"

"I need to speak to Emily." I held in my utter terror; trying to remain as calm as I could. A shiver was burst forth from me when the wind rustled the chimes outside; and allowing the house to groan under its old wood.

"EMILY!"

I cringed, a slight rustling was heard, making my fear grow quickly; what if the Cullens were already coming to kill me? Oh god; they're going to go crazy over my blood.

"Emily speaking!"

"Emily.. it's Theo."

"Oh! How are you doing? Paul catch you at the store? Is that why you're calling?"

I started crying right then from pure terror from another groaning in the house, Mom's door slamming upstairs from the wind coming out of her window I forgot to close.

"Theo honey? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"I… just wanted to find out." I croaked in the receiver.

"Find out what? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry, you guys… you didn't want me to know… And I got Bella alone today… And I just.."

"Theo." Emily's voice was stern on the other side of the line, the background noise I heard before was gone suddenly. She sounded like a Mother trying to find out what they're child did wrong, and I was the child within her sights.

"I acted like I knew things… and I didn't… and she just blurted it all out…"

"Theo… Calm down and stop crying." I thought I heard someone ask why I was crying. "What did she tell you?"

I cried harder. "At first I thought she was crazy, and I didn't pay attention to it at all! Then… I started thinking…"

"Theo.." Her tone got a little softer, allowing me to suck in a breath. I could just feel her comforting presence drifting through the phone.

"She told me I was a wolf girl… and she was with vampires…and.." I sobbed loudly, just wanting my Mom. "And I accidently cut myself with a broken plate… and she said she'd get the Cullens to deal with it… Emily… I'm so scared."

More rustling was heard from the phone. And a thump was heard when it was placed somewhere.

"What happened?"

"She found out" Emily's voice yelled.

Chaos happened then, loud yelling and soon the phone was picked up.

"Theo, I need you to stay calm; we're going to send someone over." I recognized this as Quils voice.

I just cried and cried; dropping the phone on the floor; and it skittered away from me since I was stretching the cord. A yell was heard over it while I just held my knees. "She's unresponsive! I repeat! Unresponsive!"

I was just so scared. Where were Mom and Dad? Did they go on some escapade to escape me? I just felt so alone, and just… everyone wanted to hide this from me, and I was just so stupid and didn't want to keep it from myself. Now I'm going to die, and no one's going to care. The La Push gang is going to happy, the Cullens will be happy. They're going to drink blood out of wine glasses filled with my blood, a tap placed over some artery as they constantly filled their glasses. The La Push Pack just dancing around my body inside a wooden keg.

A big bang was heard and I cried harder, wrapping my arms around my legs even tighter as I tried to hide myself.

They were here, they were going to get me.

Curses were heard and I was quickly grabbed in a tight hug, causing me to squirm and scream.

"Let me go!"

"Shhhhh." Pauls voice was heard loudly in my pounding ears.

"I don't want to die." I whispered so low, after I stopped squirming.

A vibrating motion happened against my skin, causing another cry to be burst forth, and more comforting 'Shhhhh' sounds.

I was being rocked back and forth, cradled against a chest. My hands were clutched desperately against the skin that was soaked in rain and sweat. A hand held my head to his chest; my breath was ragged and my eyes felt sore. I was slowly being quieted down to nothing but small hiccups.

His grip loosened and I leaned back to look at him.

"Is it true what she said?"

He looked at me sadly, watching my face. One hand holding my bleeding hand with a tightness to make it stop bleeding. A simple nod came from him.

I began crying silent tears then, falling back into his rising and falling chest. My cold body being warmed by the heat within his own.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe from the Cullens, your safe with me."

I nodded against him. My body was curling onto itself; I felt like my shell was cracked and open for the world to see.

I felt naked.

We were out of my house very fast, and into a truck that was in the driveway. Strange; I had never heard it pull up. He didn't open the passenger door to shove me in, he held onto me when he got into the driver side, he only shifted me to his right side, and I immediately curled there. My body shivering.

One arm was holding onto me tightly while the other was on the wheel.

The rumbling of the engine soothed me into a slight daze, calming me too.

"Thank you." I mumbled out lowly.

"No problem."

* * *

**Most likely my last chapter in a week, wish me luck at my local fair (And may the odds ever be in your favor, if my readers show animals that is)**

**The only thing I don't like about doing this fair thing is missing my Teen Wolf episode this Monday *Grumble Grumble* **

**And there's going to be young Derek**

***Grumble Grumble***

**I might sneak in the computer and type some more of this story or try and most likely unsuccessfully watch the new episode with the crappy internet they have for the trailers. Hmmm, maybe that'll be my next fanfic after this. Teen Wolf… oh how lovely the thought is. Maybe a Rise of the Guardians… nahhh; that'd be for my own pleasure of writing and viewing… perhaps Sherlock? Nope… I don't want to screw him up with sparkle eyed Mary-sues running rampant.**

**P.S Lord of the Ring Fanfics are awesome (From what I've crossed) And I barely remember watching the movies and everything. All I really remembered were the names Frodo and Shadowflax. Oh… but surely; I'll pick up the books soon along with watching the movies again.**

**Sorry for my little rant about my next planning fics… just.. I like talking in these areas; it's just so… nice.**

**Maybe a Batman fanfic then….**


	7. C H A P T E R S E V E N

My head was being pounded on and I felt lightheaded, I was shivering and nervously looking at my hands that were gripping a brown, green, and blue blanket. Strands of it tickled my fingertips with short motions whenever I shifted in the corner of a couch within Sam Uley's living room. It was empty and no one dared to enter, although I felt a presence hovering around the doorway from the kitchen; but whenever I swiveled my head that way, no one was there.

My eyes stung and they felt like someone had poured acid on them. My hair was ratty and wet from panicking and of course, an earlier moment in the yard that I was most likely not subject to be reprimanded for.

Paul was trying to get me out of the truck slowly, not even jostling me like most people would. Anyways, he ended up hitting his head and the thonk that accompanied it made me break out of a daze and try and scramble out of his arms. I don't think he was expecting that, and I sprawled myself into the mud and slipped about five times trying to get up until I was yet again crashed into his chest. He held me so tight that I couldn't move, barely breathe even.

So here I was, in Sam Uleys living room. Shivering, afraid, tired, homesick, and confused.

There was quite a lot of muttering in the kitchen, some talking about wolves, legends, imprints.

All the weird words and strange realizations were making me border on a world of panic. Maybe I could sneak out without alerting anyone?

No, no; then the Cullens would find me, and then they'd kill me…

My breath became labored, and the panic made me feel as if I was going to puke. I doubled over from the couch, allowing my head to come closer to my knees; allowing myself to become calmer. I don't know why it helped me, it always helped my Mom when she got food poisoning; which was every few year since she claimed that 'shady places always have good food'.

"Are you alright?" Pauls voice spoke near me. I didn't even hear him come in from the kitchen.

My muscles tensed and I bolted upwards; scrambling to push myself up against the arm of the couch. My nails digging into the wooden frame underneath the cushioning of the beige worn piece of crap.

"PAUL" A loud voice boomed through the house. I think it was Quil. He had a thing for yelling.

Paul looked at me for a few moments, eyes straying to my white knuckles. He sighed, got up, and left the room.

I gave a sigh of relief and relaxed on the couch, closing my eyes for a second; then letting them open again to make sure no one was near me. They could try and eat me like Little Red Riding Hood. Then why wasn't Emily dead yet? Was she a wolf too? She would be dead already if she wasn't then. But then again; she was adamant that I get to know Paul and the rest of them. Does that mean she's the lure to all of this?

I shook my head. No; Emily's a nice woman. I'm just going mad. This is all fake, and next thing I know; I'll wake up and see my door is closed, then I'll try and open it for an hour. Yes; that's it.

I sunk further into the couch, clutching the blanket over myself and curling into a ball. I let my eyes close; but I would always tense whenever there was a louder noise then the whispering in the kitchen.

I hated falling asleep somewhere that wasn't declared my sleeping spot; it took me a long time to fall asleep at my old friends' houses because I wasn't used to their air mattresses or couches.

* * *

_Elk walked and grazed in treeless area with dips and tall hills covered in green grass. Ivory antlers were covered in velvet, soft to the touch. A few of the cows flicked their tails and brought their calves closer to the sides with small chirp. The smell of death in the air frightened the young calves within the harem of cows who nestled closely to the two bulls that guarded the harem they fought for so hard. It was nearing the middle of the breeding season; and the Bulls were getting anxious to the non-receptive females. This in turn was causing a few of the calves to become anxious also._

_Although, the cows in the very least were not worried at all, they had all gone through this since most of them had calves attached to their side. There were a few younger cows who were in the harem that were inexperienced seeing as this was their first season._

_Those few were constantly being followed by the Bulls; seeing as they had no calves on their sides. Naturally; they took shelter in the protection of the Bulls, but when they began sniffing around; they in turn became nervous like the calves, skirting everywhere and letting out barks to the Bulls._

_Every breeding season was like this in the hills of Montana. _

_Although, in every beautiful atmosphere such as this one; ended quickly._

_One of the young cows who had no calf was targeted by a prowling force that none in the harem had scented. It was quick; and fast, and caused the harem to run from the scent of blood and the sharp bark that warned them to get away from the danger._

_No one returned to the smell of blood; or the crunching of jaws and squawks from the vultures above._

_No one returned to release the Cows soul so she may run free to another body. _

_She was released when a young woman stepped on the bone that once lined her throat on accident; the soul; finding nowhere else to go, attached itself to her womb._

_Waiting to become life once more._

* * *

I awoke with a start when I felt something was placed over me. My eyes snapped open and Paul was right there; surprise written on his face as I bolted upwards and hit my headboard with a smack sound; panic filling my body. I watched his face become drawn and he stood there with a stern expression at the edge of my bed.

'What are you doing here?" I ground out; my hand clutching onto my green comforter.

"I.. just took you home."

I looked around quickly; and peered at him with a careful eye; then I remembered.

"Are the… Cullens going to come for me?"

My voice was small and I cowered within my blankets. And I swear I heard him growl.

"No." It was strained, and he was shaking. "I will make sure they never hurt you."

It scared me how protective he was of me, and I only wanted to back away and leave. Now that I knew the threat of the Cullens were gone, I felt safer; and my muscles automatically softened and I relaxed with a small sigh.

"Leave…please." I spoke softly.

Hurt flashed across his face and he stepped forward, I felt fear overtake me and I pressed myself into the headboard further.

"I promise to you. I'll explain this to you soon."

He stared at me for a very long moment then, his face devoid of any emotion except for hurt. It's as if I stabbed him in the back when he trusted me.

And as soon as I saw him at the foot of my bed, he was hurrying out my window. The only sounds that accompanied his departure were the crackling off the shingles on the house.

I snuggled into my blankets, closing my eyes tightly, shivering in an attempt to keep warm in the night that seemed to last forever.

Moms soft snore down the hall made me jump; then relax at the comfort of my Mom in my presence.

Until a howl burst through the air; somber and hurting.

It was safe to say my eyes were squeezed shut the entire night, clutching tightly to my comforter; wanting only for this night to be over.

Just like any time that I can't fall asleep; I barely remember the time before in which I couldn't sleep and I just jolt awake knowing I had finally fallen asleep.

Except that didn't happen to me tonight.

And I wished it had.

* * *

**For the understanding of the dream I wrote (Which I purposely made sure it wasn't Paul or anything very closely Twilight related except for the predator and things that would usually appear in a dream if the dreamer is in a state of dismay.) **

**Bulls are Male Elk, Cows are Female Elk, and Calves are young Elk not yet reaching Maturity in which they can be recognized as a Cow and or Bull. Elk can makes sounds such as Barks, Bleats(Bugling) and sharp whistling sounds(Called chirping). Elk also have two top set of teeth that are called Ivories that hunters usually keep from an Elk they killed. **

**A harem in Elk terms is a group of Cows with their calves during breeding season; in which there is usually two to three or more Bulls with the harem to wait till the females are in heat and or they are protecting the harem till the end of breeding season to make sure that they have successfully bred the female Cows.**

**If you haven't heard an Elk make any of those sounds before, and are interested; I would look them up. They make very strange sounds and I've only heard a bark once in my life, it was a very interesting sound and I would recommend in hearing it. Bleating and Chirps are also very interesting to listen to.**

**Oh and fun fact! Inuit (Eskimos) Used to break the wind pipe to allow an animal they killed souls be released and be re-born. (I just learned that from somewhere I can't remember, so don't get angry if it's wrong.)**

**I am just implying within the dream that Theo is a very panicked and spooked like an elk can be by anything. Just in case ya didn't notice.**

**Now that I'm done with the lovely information up there; it nice to see you! It's been about a week since I last updated; and I had tons of fun at my local fair. Both of my pigs sold; and I've made about two thousand without deducting the cost in which I would need to take to pay off for the feed and such. I was sad to see my favorite pig being loaded up on the truck; so I made sure to pat her and such. But it's a fact of life that I grew up on things getting raised for meat and such. So I'm not that sad as a person who's never raised animals before would be. I have a week left with my other pig since there wasn't enough room for her on the trucks; that and they wanted more weight on her.**

**I might buy a goat with my money… or horse stuff for my horse, maybe even save up for a foal that I can work with. Well; hope you guys had a good last week! Sorry that this chapter is a little short and rushed; wasn't feeling up to writing while I was writing it.**


	8. C H A P T E R E I G H T

Life was blissfully ignorant. It was to a point that made me wonder how I ever lived like this, without the weight of knowing there were vampires, werewolves for god's sake, maybe even mermaids?!

My realization was shielded from those around me, it as if they hadn't noticed me get a healthy bucket of ice cold water upon my head, drenching me with thoughts that I couldn't even bother trying to contain.

Never the less, I was coping quite well… well at least I think I was. Seeing as Mom and Dad hadn't even brought up the idea of me being shaken from my inner core from the revelation that was contained then released when a few choice words were spoken to Bella.

Was I happy now that I had metaphorically joined this circle of mystery that Bella was involved with?

Yes. I very much so was.

Thinking about it, joining this metaphorical circle. It sounds like a cult.

Hope I don't have to give blood.

Ouch, that was a horrible joke. Yeah I'll try and lay off with jokes like that. In fact, the thought of that is very scary. Giving my blood to join a cult filled with vampires and werewolves?

No thank you.

"Theo?"

I snapped to attention to Mom painting in her underwear, her blonde hair pulled up… with I dare say a braid put into a freaky bun? Paint was covering her underwear, and the faint trace of blue paint was seen on her collar bone whenever she got an itch.

"Yeah?" I had looked up from the book that I had not been reading. I briefly remembered that it was about some girl travelling to a distant kingdom in her dreams. It was fairly interesting, seeing the difference of her when she was asleep and awake. I wiggled my nose and yawned, early Saturday rays hitting my eyes with an annoyance.

"Answer the door would you? I fear the neighbors would be startled at seeing Aphrodite for their viewing."

I snorted, folding the top right corner and closing the book. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Even I'm a tad stunned at seeing you."

"Of course, your just not affected as the rest because you were born upon my beautiful throne."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the scratchy furniture that was horrible to sit on for too long because of the firmness of it.

Stretching my arms over my head, I walked to the door. My blue wife beater rode up a little, exposing the stretch marks on my stomach from growing too fast. I twisted the knob and swung it open at a steady pace.

Tan skin and black hair greeted me.

"Hell-"

"No."

And I proceeded to shut the door and turn my heel to walk away.

The doorbell rang at a fast pace, the bell shrieking in my ear.

"I thought I told you to answer it!" Mom's tired voice spoke from the living room.

"It's a Jehovah's witness!"

"Oh god, tell them to bugger off!"

I stepped into the living room and sat down to actually read my book, folding back the page.

"I already did, they just are awfully persistent."

"God I hate Jehovah witnesses, I used to run out the back door of my house when I was young, screaming through the woods I was an atheist."

I rose a brow, placing a finger over the word I stopped on. The shrill ringing of the doorbell stopping suddenly .

"Did you even know what an atheist was at that age?"

"Oh shush you, telling a white lie to make someone laugh won't get the devil on my case."

"Apparently the church hear you." I calmly spoke.

Not even two seconds later I was laughing as Mom let out throaty laughs. But as soon as it came, it shushed down into quiet giggles till all was heard was a paintbrush going over canvas and pages being turned.

It was a nice atmosphere. Until someone was knocking on the back door. I let out a sound of exasperation, trying to ignore it, seeing as I knew who it was. I busied myself with flipping the pages.

One loud knock happened to beat against the back door, seemingly shaking the house.

"Bugger off!" Mom screamed in the air. I knew that scream, it's when someone or something made her screw up on her art.

I burrowed myself into the couch as she stomped down the hallway to the washroom that led to the back door. I put my book over my head in fright.

I heard metal strike wood in an angry force called velocity.

"WE'RE ATHEISTS, NOW BUGGER OFF!"  
I held in a chuckle as the door was slammed yet again in the face of the native.

Quil didn't deserve the cold shoulder from what I've heard and seen him act, in fact, he seemed nice. I just didn't want to deal with the inner turmoil by talking about werewolves. I'd shoved it down in the far reaches in my mind when I was bordering on a freak out. I didn't want that talk right now, but I know it was inevitable when I was delaying it.

Mom stomped into the room with a scowl on her face.

"Stupid idiots, I only pay attention to trick or treaters." She grumbled out.

* * *

I was humming quietly with my hands in my pockets, distracting myself from the rain that was beating heavily against my jacket and now, thoroughly soaked hair. Unfortunately the sun decided it was going to hide in the clouds and allow rain to fall upon my dreary parade to the store. I'd been allowed today off, and the only reason I was heading to my work was to pick up my pay check and to get some groceries.

To say I was in a bad mood was an understatement.

I was in a horrible mood.

Quil was the start from knocking on the doors at nearly seven o' clock this morning.

The rain was just a bonus.

I scratched my head, feeling dribble of water hit my scalp. It was fairly annoying, making me just want to fling my head every which way.

The small clunking sound of the automatic doors sliding open hit my ears. My feet were then wiped quickly on the mats as not to leave caked on mud when I went to work. My nose wiggled again and I wiped my face with my arm, getting rid of any excess water. I could hear Jean at one of the registers talking loudly to someone. I smiled at her voice. I really liked Jean, she made me feel happy and at ease at work.

I shook my head quickly and made my way to the smaller carts. Sneezing, I brought out a drenched piece of notebook paper.

Noodles, alright. No idea how Mom's going to cook those. Most likely she'll try some weird meatloaf with them. Which, don't even think she knows how to make meatloaf. I grabbed two boxes as stated on the list, hearing the noodles hit the box in soft clatters. Maybe I could make some macaroni and cheese with it? Yeah that sounded good.

Now we need bread. I could make some boiled eggs soon and make egg salad sandwiches, yeah that sounds good too.

"Hey Theo."

And I need mustard to make that, although I don't think we have any left since Mom used most of it. And mayonnaise might as well get a big tub of that since we rarely don't use it.

"Theo?"

I tapped my lips, I could get the wheat bread with the sunflower seeds in it, that would taste really good, I've always liked wheat bread compared to white bread.

"Theo!"

I uttered a small screech of surprise, jumping a little. I met eyes with the one and only Emily. She looked concerned, and for some reason I couldn't figure it out. Oh, that's right, last she saw me I was having a freak out. I could just feel my bad day looming over me like a dark cloud from a thunderstorm.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Are you alright?" It held two meanings and I caught it quickly as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just you know, shopping."

She tilted her head at that, making me want to edge away from her, she was holding the mothering feel over me right now, her concern doubling that of my own Mom when I broke my arm at five. I recall Mom saying it was a fact of life and I had to deal with the pain till we got to the hospital. Of course she argued with the E.R doctor saying all I needed was my pediatrician, not some huge bill to find the cause of my 'aches and pains'.

"Do you… want to come over to my house?"

I pointedly stared at her as I set a loaf of bread into my cart, quickly followed by mustard as I walked with her in tow.

"Do I want to? Who will be there to make fun of me this time?"

She looked at me with a saddened expression, her smile that was almost there at any moment dropped in the far reaches of wherever she buries anything within her mind.

"No one, I'll make sure that no one is there except me and you."

I looked at her long and hard, my mind whispering in small billows of smoke through the creases in my brain.

_Go with her._

_But what if Paul is there?_

_Is she lying?_

_You'll have to find out._

I nodded a little bit, my hair falling in a curtain upon my face. When my hand pushed it back to look up at Emily, I found her smiling with a warm glow emitting from her body, as if my mere presence would bring her great joy.

"I'm glad you can."

"My pleasure."

Now if only they had a movie where the main characters were leading carts off into the sunset.

Now that would be something amazing.

* * *

The car ride to Uley house was relatively quiet, and was only broken when a new song came on the radio or me or her would strike up a conversation.

I really wanted Emily as a friend, I just wasn't sure about her yet. It was awful nice when she would speak to me when I was ignorant about the whole werewolf drama. When the truck that she had conveniently told me was Sam's; stopped in front of the Uley house, she told me to stay and here and clear it out.

It was obviously filled with people, I could hear the whoops of greeting when Emily entered. Then all was quiet. A cascade of footfalls sounded against the wooden porch, then squishing sounds across the muddied driveway. I sunk lower and lower into my seat. A hand tested the door handle, and I squeaked and lowered myself lower, my neck felt horrible, being at that odd angle.

Sam Uleys face appeared in the windshield after finding the truck locked. It was set in a straight line, his mouth was.

And I didn't want to talk to him, that, or I really didn't know how to respond to him. It was a lose, lose situation in terms of talking. So I just stared at him. He nodded ever so slowly, and walked off.

It was only a few minutes when Emily came back out and gave me the all clear.

Her arm going over the top of my shoulder as I was led up the creaky porch. She was an aunt figure to me. Not a mother figure, no, I already had a Mom. My Mom was great. Emily could be a great aunt, if she hasn't already gotten a niece or nephew yet.

She sat me down in a wooden chair that had scratch marks coming from the underside to the top, going into deep rivets.

Frankly, it scared me a little, knowing that they could do that much damage.

When had I started calling them they? Were they…

"Emily…"

She was seated across from me, her hands folded under her chin, her face expressionless.

"Go ahead and ask, hearing from Paul might scare you a bit."

I nodded, crossing my arms and putting them on the table, my head coming down to rest on them. My brown hair billowing around me.

"Are… they still people?"

I expected her to chuckle when my gaze wandered to her face. But her eyes were soft with understanding.

"Yes, they're still people, but vampires… I can't say the same for them, they're hearts have stopped… But us, they beat wildly, and blood still pumps through their veins. Vampires are cold, and hunt us. While Wolves are extremely warm, and they hunt vampires."

"What do you mean they're… warm?"

She blushed with a small smile.

"Just the overall body temperature. Having Sam just hug me for more than a minute causes me to break into a drenched sweat."

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, my body shivering a bit to ward off the cold. I numbly brought a hand up through my hair, breathing in deeply.

"Why am I involved, because I'm assuming that I'm one of the few that knows about this."

Her expression hardened again, and she just looked at me, as if she was deciding if telling me was something wrong.

"That's not something I'll be able to tell you right now… I just.. I know you don't want to talk to him right now, but Paul is the only one who can tell you."

My head popped up awful quick at that exclamation.

"What… why?"

"Trust me, I know how your feeling, I've gone through this before."

Compassion and sincerity was within those few words, and all I could do was nod at her.

"Is… Paul going to hurt me?"

She looked taken back for a moment, then another smile was upon her face as she got up, heading towards a cupboard, shuffling through a few tuper wear containers till she got what she was looking for, she came back holding a blueberry muffin with a smile upon her face, the scars being pulled at from her facial expression.

"Here, have a muffin."

The metaphorical muffin as a sign of friendship was right in front of me, waiting for me to take a bite of it. It could be poisoned like an apple in Snow White. Slowly filling my blood stream with untraceable poison, waiting for the traitor to slowly speak to reveal their schemes. But then again, the muffin could be perfectly fine, and no one would get hurt by the traitor that in which was not there, and never was.

I smiled up at Emily, my hand coming forward with a small advance of caution, grabbing the precious food.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I'm sorry for laying off and not doing my daily updates I did for the first chapters.**

**I stupidly decided I was going to start this story while my family is experiencing medical problems.**

**I know, I know. I'm extremely stupid. **

**But I like writing, like the idiot I am.**

**And reading. Reading is fun…. Extremely fun when fanfiction is involved.**

**I can't even read the DMV manual without heading to my iPod and saying, whoops, I'm reading Sherlock fanfiction now, how did that happen?**

**I'm actually quite sorry for the shit chapter I posted last time, it was regular crap compared to what I usually write, everything was going too fast, and it was just utter crap in the toilet bowl.**

**OH! To end on a happy note, I just bought some shirts from RedBubble. Coolest site ever. I got a Princess Monoke shirt, Fallout 3 shirt, and two Legend of Zelda shirts! And now that I'm thinking about shirts again, maybe I should get an A-Team shirt(80's series mind you) Maybe something about Murdock! A Portal 2 shirt sounds good too, but every shirt I wanted had the word Damn or, I'm going to blow your house up with explosive lemons. I don't think my school will react well to the words damn and blowing up your house with lemons. They were scared enough as it is when a kid threatened to shoot out our school. Explosive lemons would not end up well in their mind since they've also got threats of homemade bombs.**

**P.S I also understand in some instances that I don't follow the English language such as this sentence for example,**

**_"No one, I'll make sure that no one is there except me and you."_**

**Emily says ****_me and you_**** because from what I'm used to and seeing as I am raised in a town such as Forks, I'm writing what sounds like an acceptable way that people would talk in the town of Forks. **

**Sort of think of it like Huckleberry Finn (I haven't read it myself, but my sister told me that the words were purposely screwed up to make it seem real) so please don't mind that! I write what seems like a context that would be used in that area.**

**And if you're a fan of the Walking Dead (aka I just started watching but know half of the show already from reading fanfiction) Just think of Daryl and his Southern accent, and ya won't care about how my people speak. (Saying you're a fan of his)**


	9. C H A P T E R N I N E

Rain pattered against the window, the smell of homemade food drifted into my nostrils, along with the occasional clatter of pans or a wooden spoon hitting the side of a glass mixing bowl.

The muffin was a comforting gesture. No matter how I tried to deceive myself that it was poisoned, or filled with worms.

I even tried to close my eyes and tried to think of the crunchy sound that a worm would make once cooked. It didn't work at all.

I guess if Emily did actually cooked worms in this exact muffin, she did a pretty good job at it. If she happened to tell me she filled it with bleach or something to kill me. I would have complimented her on how good it tasted, and then would proceed to ask how she covered up whatever harmful substance that would most likely kill me.

No… those thoughts were too mean to come from me. I feel like I should set up a barrier in which the stuff I say will be processed to where I can't think such horrible things. But then I remember it's my brain, and no matter how much I try not to think about it, I'll always think about it.

Like death, now that's a tricky one to get out of your mind. I don't know how I've done that, but it's happened. One moment I'm afraid to fall asleep for the impending darkness is clouding my eyes filled with ghastly images of bodies and the smell of iron seemingly filling my nostrils.

And then I'm waking up to the sound of snores and the aching of my limbs.

"Say, Emily… How did you get the boys out of the house?"

"I threatened not to make them food for two days."

Her response was nonchalant, yet I choked on the bite of muffin in my mouth.

TWO DAYS?!

"They can't last two days without your food?!"

She clucked her tongue while putting a few boiled eggs in a carton marked specifically for them.

"No, sadly they cannot. I got sick once and everyone but Sam was begging for me to at least crack an egg or spread the shredded cheese over their food, it was really quite sad actually."

I stifled a giggle as I slowly chewed on the remains of the muffin in my mouth. Small thoughts floating through my mind, I felt as if I was being a detective, because something seemed needing to be connected. But I wasn't a super hero, I couldn't just find what seemed to be the point in all I wanted to know in whatever this wolf stuff I was involved in at the drop of a hat.

I couldn't find it huddled in a corner.

I stood up rather quickly, causing Emily to jump. Her expression was confused. She gripped a wooden spoon in her hand tightly. For no reason known to me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quite fearfully.

I started to shrug on my jacket, pulling the collar up to make sure my cheeks and neck would stay warm in this weather.

"How much do they eat?"

"Uhh.. A lot."

"I'm going to the store, I'll be right back!"

I strutted out the door and then stopped, my cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Emily!"

"I'll drive you!"

* * *

My breath was let out in a big whoosh when I fell backwards from on top of the shelf. I tried to get deep gulps in, but it seemed absolutely worthless to try.

"Oh my god! Theo!"

Emily rushed over to my side. Gently touching my shoulder. I took another breath, finally feeling my lungs expand.

"Yeah…" I said with a heavy breath let out in a fast whoosh as I sat up, cradling the noodles to my chest. A smile grew on my face.

"I got the noodles!"

She shook her head, a smile going across her face.

"You should have gotten that ladder that I always see people use to set things on the top shelf."

I shrug and get up, still trying to get my breath into normal patterns. I took another deep breath and dumped one of the last boxes of noodles in the overstuffed cart. Apparently Emily dropped all of her stuff to take me over to her house to talk to me.

Which makes me happy and glad that she did that.

But also guilty.

We headed for the checkout quickly after my fall, then the long time in loading the groceries and jumping into the car.

Now… why did I fall off a shelf?

Well, I have made a plan, a scheme in other words.

The scheme was being a fast thought plan.

I explained it to Emily on the ride to the grocery store.

I was going to try and get on the boys good side, or as she said, the pack. I was going to cook them spaghetti. It was a simple plan, and I hoped my curly hair wouldn't be commented on being on a head and shoulders commercial again. Honestly I hoped that it would work. The comments they said before didn't help at all in my hope for this plan to work.

But maybe Paul would make sure they wouldn't say anything.

What? Why am I suddenly depending on Paul to help me? Isn't the plan to do this by myself, and try to get people to like me for stuff I do myself?

* * *

I was humming to the radio set up in Emily's kitchen.

I was having fun in her presence. Clapping to the music and singing small parts occasionally that I knew that came up.

Emily's scars pulled at her face when her smile would grow brighter and brighter. The sound of wooden spoons stirring the huge pot of noodles and spaghetti would accompany our light singing and clapping.

My footsteps were light on the floor while I moved about to help with molding the meat into balls to be put into the oven.

The rain was pelting against the window in heavy droplets, the torrents of wind making the wood of the house shudder and groan. And strangely, the groans didn't scare as the house did. Maybe it was the light situation I was in, the singing, cooking, and clapping most likely causing my fear to be pushed into the far reaches of my mind.

But there was still one thing at the top of mind that couldn't be answered by myself.

"How do you get them back into the house?"

Emily simply regarded my with confusion.

"Since, you know, I'm here and it's this… I don't know… rule to stay away from me?"

Her mouth dropped into an o. "Oh, usually one of the boys who stays at the house with me will yell outside the door for me to tell them foods ready."

"And are you just going to go out there and yell that its ready?" I raise a brow, my hands running under the water of the sink while she pulled the last tray of meatballs out of the oven.

I shook my hands out in the sink while she silently stood there.

"I guess I will."

I turned around to witness her open the back door in a loud gesture, leaning against it to make sure it didn't swing shut as she put both hands in her mouth and whistled loudly.

She shut it and scratched her head in a shy gesture.

"Do you think that'll work?"

I stood there for a moment, staring at the green foliage outside, seeing no movement at all.

"I don't know, but shouldn't we start to dish up?"

"Oh yes! The minute they see food, they'll eat it all without us!"

She grabbed a plate from the stacks set in the middle of the wooden table, handing me one then grabbing another for herself. From what I've heard from the pack, there are no seconds for those who don't move fast enough, so I made sure to heap my plate full with two meatballs. When I glanced at Emily, she seemed to be doing the same thing.

I had only sat down next to Emily when the door burst open. Loud voices filling the Uley house as I sat there rigid.

No comments about my toilet water cleaner eyes and head and shoulders commercial hair.

At least, not yet. I uneasily watched them sit down and eat without glancing up.

Well…

"Don't worry, they never notice anyone else after they eat they're first helping."

I looked at her quietly, and she smiled, the scars being pulled up in an atrocious way. But, they made Emily, Emily.

I smiled back and began eating with cutting up my meatballs and mixing them with my noodles and sauce, letting myself get the full experience of all the flavors. I'd been swallowing my second bite when a gasp emitted from the table, and I knew immediately who it was. I looked up to see Quils surprised eyes staring at me. His finger was pointing at me in a mocking way in my eyes, seemingly saying, what is...that?!

"Theo? Wha-"

I flicked my fork in a small wave like gesture, offering a tug of my lips upwards. Quil then began hitting the arm of… Seth? No… Jeez, Jean was right when she said that they all just looked like a whole bunch of clones, I couldn't really tell the difference. Although some of the facial structure was different along with a few traits, but I didn't know them well enough to place them. Besides Quil, Sam, Emily, and Paul.

The name Paul left a bad taste in my mouth now, I'd made him leave my room while he was trying to comfort me.

"Yo, Jared. Theo's here."

Jared! That's his name!

"Nah, I don't believe you."

Jared was staring at his plate and shoveling food in his mouth like most of those around us. But then he looked up and his eyes got huge.

"I thought… you were scared of us?"

I sat there silently until most of those around the table finally began to realize I was there.

"Oh, is that the Theo girl? I'm Jacob." And then he began shoving noodles into his mouth.'

"Uh… Theo." I slurped up some more noodles, sauce getting stuck on my face then I quickly wiped it with the back of my hand.

When I looked up from my plate again, I caught Paul staring with some sort of admiration. I flushed and twirled my fork around the noodles awkwardly, stabbing a cut of meat on the end of the fork. Then putting it in my mouth.

Yeah he was eating. But not as much as the rest of the boys… eh… pack.

He was actually eating like a normal human being. I was surprised he wasn't dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Stare any longer Paul and you'll turn her to stone."

His head snapped to Seth, a glare on his face, a slight growl came out of his mouth till Sam growled back at him from beside Emily. Really, the whole growl at someone and get growled back was strange, even if they were some kind of werewolf.

And besides, the whole stare down that Paul was giving Seth was annoying, its as if that's the only way Paul communicated to his friends around me.

"Are mermaids real?"

Stupid blurting mouth, every time I get nervous that no one is talking I blurt something weird out. Jeez..

Everyone just stared at me, until Quil burst out laughing. Everyone had smiles on their faces and small chuckles coming out of their mouths. I blushed and hurriedly began shoving spaghetti in my mouth.

* * *

I hummed a little from a song on the radio that was right next to the sink as I helped Emily clean up. My hands were covered in suds as I listened to the pack talk in the living room and kitchen table.

Everyone but Paul was talking.

He was doing what he usually did in my presence. Staring.

I scrubbed harder on the white plate, hoping that I would get distracted from this never ending stare that just wouldn't stop.

Come on, stop staring.

I glanced over my shoulder, wiping the back of my hand against my face to get rid of a few strands of hair in my face. Then I turned my gaze around quickly.

Ok, he won't stop staring.

Plan B. Just ignore him.

"Theo, do you want me to braid your hair out of the way?" Emily asked quietly beside me while drying plates. I only jumped a little bit. I smiled shyly.

"That would help a lot. Thank you."

She wiped her hands on her pants and carefully tugged my hair out of my face, her fingers running through the tangled strands to make sure they wouldn't get in the way of the braiding.

It was a happy moment I must admit. It was calming to have her braiding my hair and my humming made the atmosphere even friendlier to me. I felt at home. It wasn't long till I felt the braid being tied off and Emily back to drying plates beside me. I was on the last few, and my hands felt wrinkly from the water I kept diving them into.

"Emily, I need to talk to her."

I froze up, and slowly moved my head to see Paul standing up from his chair. The rest of the pack was talking quite loud in the other room, and I doubt they heard Paul get up and start talking for once instead of staring.

"Paul, I don't think this is the right ti-"

I dried my hands on the towel next to me. "No… I need to get this over with."

That, and I wanted answers to my questions and theories.

I could tell Emily was wary at me going with him, but I offered a simple smile while I walked to the screen door. Paul quickly hurried and followed me out. His form towered over me, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"So… we'll talk I guess a little bit away from the house?"

He nodded and walked ahead of me towards the forest. I followed like an obedient dog, one who knows it's going to get shot, but continues to follow their owner since they were loyal for only their master. I heard the soft smashing of my shoes stepping on the soggy pine needles from Douglas Firs and the pinecones from Alder.

He stopped suddenly, allowing me to smash into his back from staring at my feet for so long. When I glanced behind me, I could spy the red paint on the Uley house. I breathed in deeply, moving backwards from hitting Pauls back; allowing the moisture in the air to expand my lungs.

He was staring at me again when he turned around, and honestly, it wasn't as scary when we were around people.

Suddenly he sighed and ran his hand through the native hair of La Push; small droplets from the sprinkles of rain that got through the trees hitting his bare shoulders and hair.

"How much do you know?"

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek, looking at my left foot that moved to create a small line in the dirt.

"Well I know that you can change into a werewolf, no idea how or why. I know you hunt vampires, not the Cullens though. And somehow Bella is still human with them, I don't even know that's possible, and I honestly don't think I want to know why, seeing as she's all cozy with Edward."

He snorted at my last comment, causing the ghost of a smile on my lips.

"Alright, I can change into a wolf. We shift because its this… genetic thing in our tribe that happens when there's vampires around, which would be the Cullens. We don't hunt them because of the treaty. And even I don't know how Bella got all cozy with him."

I laughed at him saying the word cozy.

"But… is that really all you know?"

I twiddled my thumbs and really regretted not bringing my jacket outside, although it's nice that not much of the rain was getting through the trees. But the wind from the ocean had other ideas.

"Just about it, Although Bella mentioned something about me being a wolf girl, don't really understand why though."

He sighed in what sounded like aggravation, and honestly I don't know why. Was it something that he wanted to tell me about, but he was just nervous?

"Okay, do you know what the word imprint means?"

"No, but I've hear it when I first found out."

He said something in a different language under his breath, pulling his hand through his hair again and then running his hand down his face. I waited expectantly, the word imprint interested me very much, and I feel like all my questions are about to be interested.

"So… and imprint is a.. special thing to a shifter in my tribe."

This kind of sounds like a sex talk. Just a little bit.

"It's love at first site for a shifter… no, that's not what I want to say." He let out a frustrated growl. "In Sam's mind, it's always the imprint that you see, and its like nothing is there tying you down to anything else, Its just you holding me down to earth."

I choked slightly and finally looked at Paul, and he seemed proud at saying his words. "You… We're.." I pointed back and forth, and he nodded. "Is this why you've been stalking me?" He nodded again, a smile on his lips.

Oh god, everything just clicked.

I didn't know what to say then, so I just blurted out the things that bothered me the most.

"You know, people who are shy around groups of people they don't know never get talked to, it's because we never say anything and we just feel bad because its seems like we're being standoffish to them." I paused and looked at Paul, seeing he was slightly surprised at me blurting nothing that was related to the imprint problem I was currently facing.

"I feel that way around the pack most of the time. I feel like I'm purposely ignoring them when I'm not, and I feel so bad! I feel like that when I ignore you at the store when you're looking at me over the aisle on the other side. And when I told you to get out after you helped me so much, I just feel horrible."

Paul was staring at me silently and it gave me no hope in acceptance to my speech I blurted out, so I continued even further.

"And then they made these comments, and they just made me think, I really am coming off standoffish aren't I?" I took a shuddering breath inside my lungs. "And when I think that, I just know that I'm driving a wedge in-between myself and everyone. Even though Emily takes care of me and lets me cook with her, I just think that my confusion and fear over the whole werewolf thing just pushed me further away from you all, and then I just know everyone's trying to push me even further and I'l-"

Paul grabbed my upper arms tightly.

"Your my imprint, and no matter what, you'll never push me away."

I flinched when he touched me, a shudder running through my body as I felt the heat that came off his body.

"But… being an imprint, what happens?"

He stood still quietly, and I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the small question that suddenly was pulled into my many filing cabinets within my brain.

"I can be anything you want me to be, a protector, a friend…" He paused. "A lover."

I started at the world lover. Jumping out of his grasp.

"A lover?!" It jumped out of my mouth fast, and he looked disappointed at my reaction, almost as if he was hoping for me to jump into his arms and have a romance with him. I crossed my arms while turning around and carefully examined the ground.

"Do you want to be lovers?" I quietly asked, my voice growing timid. I secretly wished for the braid to fall out and for my hair to hide my blush.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

**Was actually listening to Barry Louis Polisar - All I Want Is You most of this chapter, along with Moonriver by The Honey Trees cover.**

**I couldn't just stop writing this chapter**

**I'm really hoping that everyone who's reading this likes Theo (Which might I add, thank you guest review for telling me she was a nice change from those fiery temper girls that change Paul around.) When I first had the idea for a Paul/OC story, I wanted a girl who was shy and didn't jump headfirst onto Paul. One who wasn't some weird vampire/werewolf hybrid or a female werewolf or the other way around. I just wanted a normal person who had problems with social interaction along with a weird Mom, and the problems of her Dad being away most of the time for work and the fear of conversation and money problems. **

**That and I wanted to make fun of Moms who are obsessed with pintrest.**

**I'm also sadly going to inform whoever reads this story that I will be starting school on the fourth of next month, and before the few days before it, I will be camping. The only reason I got down to write this is because I'm sore from riding my horse all day yesterday in the rain. And because of the rain; I feel like I'm getting sick. **

**Oh… and Leah Clearwater… I know she's kind of being left out… I just don't want to write her and then suddenly there will be this friendship and it'll just turn to shit. So I'm afraid to write her in actually… Even though I plan to get more book/movie plot involved soon in this story.**

**Sorry for the mini-cliff hanger too, just thought it would do well to leave off right there.**

**But while I'm camping, I'll bring my laptop and write another chapter. (In-between intervals of swimming and playing guitar that is.)**

**I hope you had fun reading this chapter! Have a good rest of the summer!**

**P.S **

**Behind every great man, there is a woman rolling her eyes**

**-Jim Carrey (Bruce Almighty)**


	10. C H A P T E R T E N

June fifth. Eighteen years ago, in a city hospital in Montana, a baby was born with blood coating her body, and her lungs convulsing to scream in this strange thing called air. She was then deposited quickly into Mothers arms after she was declared female. It was ten o'clock at night when the flailing arms were deposited onto Aprils breasts. John eagerly waiting beside her in scrubs.

Within two hours of labor, a baby was pushed into the blaring lights and less then dreary voice of an underpaid obstetrician declaring it was a girl and not a boy like the ultrasounds said. Must have been a foot he said as he delivered the placenta.

After nurses were constantly coming in after hours of the birth, April was watching a documentary on Theodore Roosevelt, when the fifteenth nurse came in asking for a name; April threw up her sandwich she was eating and said.

"Theo! Theo Rein! God dammit, there you go! Now leave me alone!"

And her husband soon came in with a bewildered face, asking how she named their kid, when he looked to the documentary, he grew red in the face and laughed.

June Fifth was a happy day.

* * *

When June fifth rolled around, I woke up with a headache. My hair was plastered to my skin and I was sweating profusely. I wasn't sick, no, no. I was nervous, today, I would graduate. Gowns and hats galore. I was just sickened, standing in front of a town that wouldn't clap for me or even recognize me. Jean promised me she'd be there. Emily said she'd try and make it.

Dad had come back from his job in Seattle to watch.

But the thing that scared me most, was that everyone was going to watch me, wonder who the hell I was, and just stare.

I pulled my blankets back with a wince, feeling the sweat clinging to the inside, causing it to be damp. I grabbed my hairbrush from alongside the bed, and walked into the bathroom, quickly washing myself then walking out with a towel around my body with my hair being brushed out with a hand that wasn't holding the oddly colored towel up.

I had to be at school around nine o'clock, graduation was twelve o'clock. And it was…. I leaned over to look at the digital clock by my bed. Eight thirty. Great. I poked my head out the hallway, hearing the snores and deep breaths of Mom and Dad. I threw the towel down and rushed into my underclothes. Slipping on a pair of loose faded shorts, and dark green tank top. Compared to my other clothes around my room, these were nice. I brushed imaginary wrinkles from my top and headed downstairs, my bare feet thumping quietly.

Nervousness frazzled my nerves, yet excitement hit me in waves, slow at first, then steadily growing. I was shyly grinning when I was walking with an excited pace to the high school. My hair was braided down my back and the sun glittered across the wet hair, allowing it to dry faster than it normally would inside the house.

I watched a few people within the senior class drive by with spray paint on their cars, saying they were seniors and such. I saw Bella go by with her… vampire? No… boyfriend? I don't know, all I know is that she was staring at me through the windshield, a pretty dress on her, well, at least the top looked like a dress. I shook my head and got rid of the thoughts. Edward and his family scared me. If they so as much wandered up to me today, I swear I would go as pale as them.

The high school was a happy sight to me today, as it was for my Mom Eighteen years ago. At least, that's what I hope was her mindset when I came out screaming. The parking lot was full of seniors in their best get ups. Girls eyes were shaded with various shades of make-up. Girls who had naturally straight hair now had their hair curled up with various amounts of hairspray. The guys had nice slack pants and shirts, and some looked like they even put some hairspray into their own hair.

I had to admit, the sight of a lot of them made me laugh a little.

Here I was, dressed in my average summer clothes, getting odd looks from every which way. I mean, no one's going to see these clothes. I'll be under a gown, getting my paper for graduating.

I walked quickly past them, heading inside to finalize everything. Everyone was talking fast, telling everyone how they were going to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's graduation party. I'm just going to go home, relax and try to get the feel for finally being out of school.

I settled down quickly in a chair in the lunchroom after the entire graduating class was told to wait there. We were given our gowns and caps quickly. And I swear, I could see smirks coming from some of the Cullens, just holding those caps in their hands like they were jokes. I didn't know how old they were, it's just, I knew they were getting some private joke that no one else but they got. It was strange as hell that they would just laugh at our humanity.

"Hey Theo."

I broke out of my spacing out to see Bella Swan standing above me, looking shy and such. I made a small hum in my throat to acknowledge her.

"I'm… really sorry about telling you about everything and just starting a chain reaction of everything."

Her face was red in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have been told anything, and I'm sorry I screwed up part of your life."

I quirked an eyebrow, silently staring at her as she began to ramble on how I wasn't supposed to be told anything at all.

"I'm an imprint you know."

She stopped right there, her flailing down for now, until a giant grin grew onto her face.

"Really?!" She grabbed onto my shoulders in an excited manor. "Who is it then? It's not Jacob, because he would have told me and Sam already is imprinted to Emily..!"

I stopped her by grabbing her wrists and taking her hands off my shoulders.

"It's Paul."

Her face screwed up real ugly then, but she still stayed.

"Well, er… that's great." She paused. "He's not mean is he?"

I raised a brow at that, a small smile growing on my face. "No, he's a complete suck up."

She laughed at that, and I was glad that her screwed face was gone, it was really a downer in the mood actually.

She then stopped suddenly and glanced over at the Cullens whose noses were wrinkling heavily. I remember Emily telling me that whoever was a werewolf and near them smelled horrible to them. I kind of grew happy at that, that I had something that made them uncomfortable.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

I froze up at that, no, no. She's not taking me to her party, nope. That's what my frightened part of my mind said.

"If you're asking about your party.." She smiled at that exclamation, saying that was what she was going to say. "I guess I can see if I can borrow the car, but I don't know if Emily is going to invite me over or not… it just depends."

"Well.. I hope you can make it at the very least."

"I'll see if I'll be able to walk into the lions den."

She laughed at that as she walked away, and once again, my stomach erupted into nervous butterflies, everyone chatting amicably. Until we were told to throw on our gowns and get into alphabetical order. I was next to Bella while we began the march down the aisle to the ceremony, everyone was watching eagerly as I went hand and hand with a red headed boy I never got the chance to talk to really at all. I think we spoke once in politics class.

He smiled at me, and I returned it as we walked down the aisle to our seats. Once we were sat down on our metal seats that would most likely hurt my butt by the end of the long speeches to come, I searched the crowd. Finding my parents seated happily next to each other. Mom's collar bone held a piece of blue paint that smudged, and I looked her in the eyes and rubbed my hand against my own collar bone. Her eyes became wide and she soaked her hand in spit and rubbed furiously till it was red and raw. I grinned at that, and soon the speeches started. I was surprised when I saw some of the La Push pack here. Well, not some actually, most. Paul was staring at me the entire time, and when I reached his eyes, I grinned. He grinned back.

When I got my diploma, I was expecting ordinary claps like the rest of the audience did for everyone else. But of course, my Mom, the follower of pintrest decided. Hey, I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs like an Amazon Warrior.

"GO THEO, WHOOO!"

And as soon as the Pack heard, oh, all hell broke loose. Hooting and hollering hit the air. And if anyone knew what an imprint was to the La Push Natives, then they would have known that I was an imprint.

I smiled shyly at this.

Oh and how perfect this all was.

* * *

_ "I don't want to decide that right now! You're pressuring me!" _

_I growled this out at Paul. He seemed taken back. And stared down at me._

_"If we are going to," I waved my hands wildly in-between us. "do whatever, then let it happen, don't force it on us!"_

_Paul was staring wide eyed and slack jawed at me. Admiration on his face, than just made me angrier._

Emily shoved a blueberry muffin into my hands, smiling widely at me. The pack was happily chatting around me. Paul sitting next to me of course. This caused me to snap out of my memory. And smile back up at Emily, unwrapping it and eating it happily.

"So… Bella Swan invited us to her party, what we gonna do?"

I nodded at Quil's statement. "Yeah, she invited me too."

Paul growled softly beside me and I glanced at him, my gaze seemingly calming him.

"I want to go." Jacob said, standing up. My eyebrow raised up at this, I knew of his exploits with her, and frankly, I wasn't surprised at them. He was apparently nice before he went through the change, but now, all he thought about was Bella; like she was an imprint.

I know because Paul would complain at all hours whenever we talked about his shifts.

"She seemed like she really wanted me to go." I spoke softly, and Jacob grinned at me.

"I refuse to go." Paul grumbled next to me.

* * *

I giggled outside in the forest when Paul walked out the bushes with everyone else pulling on their shorts and laughing at each other's jokes. I was still a little frightened when Paul had me hanging onto him as a little girl would a pony. I think that other people would have been overjoyed riding a horse sized wolf. No… I was terrified, completely and utterly terrified.

"Lets get this party started!" Seth said loudly, pumping his fist into the air. Paul growled and I could tell he just smelled something bad, his nose wrinkled and he stepped next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and pushing me into the side of his chest.

"Really?" I said with a muffled voice, and I swore I heard someone in the pack laughing directly at me.

The lights from the Cullen house illuminated us, and we stepped onto the lawn, a few stares being gained and Bella walking out with a smile towards Jacob. Which was simply how I perceived Bella, she paid attention to Jacob, despite being in love with Edward. It really was quite strange.

But I didn't want to pay attention to any of that, while Pauls arm was around me, I stood in awe at the lights twinkling at the party goers.

Happy birthday to me.

* * *

**I screwed up a little with the storyline. When I saw the movie, I remembered the snow and Victoria, and I was like, oh! Its winter! But nope! Most of it took place in the Summer time. So just, let's say, ignore that part would ya were I said it was winter time yeah? And I was doing some Google searching, and I couldn't find out when they graduated, so, graduation is June Fifth. On Good o'l Theo's birthday, the lucky lady!**

**Has anyone else felt this? But I feel like Bella and Theo's conversations are forced, but then again, I feel like they just close up and wrap nicely at the end.**

**Anyways, short chapter, cause I'm starting school tomorrow and I want to do other crap right now. Got my red bubble shirts too, so I'm going to wear my forest spirit shirt from Princess Monoke tomorrow. Annndd, less chapters again because I've decided to work cows right after school starts. Kind of ironic… kind of like how I'm writing Theo graduating while I start school.. heh, that's kind of funny. But I might write this story while I'm in yearbook, since that's an easy going class at my school. **

**But thanks for reading! Have a good one!**


End file.
